Addiction
by DayTripper10108
Summary: A young adult Legolas finds himself in a living hell of addiction after suffering serious injuries while on patrol. Now his friends and family must join together to save his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Addiction**

By: DayTripper10108

Disclaimer: All identifiable settings and characters belong to Tolkien and are only used by me to create this little piece of fiction.

Summary: A young adult Legolas finds himself in a living hell of addiction. His friends and family must band together to try to save his life.

Rating: M (for drug dependency)

I wrote this story based on events that have recently occurred in my own life. Some people may think that only homeless, uneducated and poor people become addicted to drugs. I naively believed this too until a year ago when it became obvious that my older brother was a drug addict. He was a young, handsome and successful attorney with a wonderful wife and beautiful children. Fortunately after my family intervened he went to rehab and is doing much better.

I just wanted to write a fiction piece showing that anyone can become addicted and the frightening battle it is to fight it for everyone involved. I know drug use is probably out of character for Legolas but I like this character and wanted to use him. I am going to use opium (heroin) addiction because it comes from poppy flowers and I figure that is a more realistic drug for that time in Middle Earth. I hope that you all enjoy this and please, say NO to drugs!

Okay my speech is over and I hope that you are still with me…lol…here is the story…

* * *

Legolas laid his head in his hands and tried not to fall asleep. He could feel his eyes starting to unfocus. He was abruptly awakened by his father's advisor's sharp elbow in his ribs. He sat up with a start and tried to listen to his father drone on. He hated attending court. It made the morning drag on for an eternity. But as a son of King Thranduil it could not be helped. Even though he had just came of age two months earlier his father thought that he was too young and inexperienced to go off and fight the ever-present shadow like his older brother, Camthalion. Thranduil thought that Legolas needed some experience serving the Realm at home and that he was too eager for adventure to serve in the dangerous south. 

The present case finally ended and the next case was brought before the king. Two neighbors were quarreling over the borders of their homesteads. Legolas was annoyed that something so petty was taking up valuable court time and audibly sighed before he could stop himself. The feuding elves glanced his way, stopping in midsentence. Everyone looked at him. Legolas shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked up at his father, who was sitting on this throne. Thranduil's blue eyes shone with irritation down at Legolas. Legolas quickly looked down at the parchment on the desk in front of him and deliberately avoided his father's eyes. He knew that his father was angry and would have a few things to say. The elven king was well known for his blunt, direct way of dealing with everyone.

After another hour the court disassembled for the week. Elves milled about afterward for a few minutes before going home to their mid day meal. Legolas inwardly groaned as his father approached him, looking rather unhappy.

"Walk with me, Legolas" Thranduil said as he firmly placed a hand on Legolas's back and steered him out of the Great Hall.

"Adar" Legolas began as they walked to the private area of the Palace, "I am sorry. I did not mean to be disrespectful. You know how I feel about attending court. It is more useful for me to serve the Realm as a warrior than as an advisor."

"I understand how you feel," Thranduil said soothingly, "But you are my son and that bears other responsibilities as well. You are a gifted warrior. But you are still so young and your eagerness for adventure often gets you into trouble, does it not?"

Legolas reluctantly nodded, hating to admit that more than once he and his friends Sellion and Valen had gotten into trouble.

"Furthermore," Thranduil continued as they arrived in the dining hall and took their seats, "Until you can show some restraint with these childish impulses you will remain here at the Palace. Learning to serve the Realm here with allow you to learn some patience and negotiation which will be very useful when it is time for you to serve as a Warrior under the shadow. Right now there are things you must learn here before you are ready to go. The consequences of you going south now could be disastrous. I could not bear it if anything were to happen to you, Legolas. It is unthinkable."

Legolas gave his father a small smile. He hated to add to this father's stress. He knew that Thranduil worried about Camthalion when he was away. Camthalion commanded Thranduil's forces and was a very skilled military strategist. He also managed the defense of the Realm very well and was respected by all. The situation at Dol Guldor had turned so serious that Camthalion had to tend to it himself. He had been away for several months now and was due home at any time.

"Forgive me for being so late!" a voice jerked Legolas from these sobering thoughts. Amoniel, Camthalion's wife appeared. "I was so wrapped up in the preparation for the feast that I did not realize it was already mid day!"

"No harm done, my dear," Thranduil said with a smile as the servants brought forth the meal, "How are things coming along?"

"There is still so much to do," Amoniel gushed happily with her gray eyes sparkling with excitement, "But we still have a couple of days to get it together."

Then she turned quickly to Legolas.

"What are you doing this afternoon, Legolas?" she asked casually. Legolas loved Amoniel dearly. She was beautiful, loving and kind. But he knew that she was going to try to recruit him to help with the feast preparations.

"I am going on a patrol this afternoon," Legolas quickly replied, relieved that he had something to do to get out of Amoniel's grasp, "We are scouting to make sure the area for the feast is safe. There have been a few spider colonies found close to that area."

Amoniel nodded, accepting his excuse, and went on endlessly chattering about the feast preparations. After the meal concluded Legolas went to his chambers. He grabbed his sword and shouldered his quiver and bow. He quickly made his way out to the greens were the warrior headquarters was located. Several other warriors were there waiting for their afternoon assignments. Sellion and Valen were among them.

"You are always so late," Valen said with a grin when he saw Legolas approaching.

"I can not help it," Legolas replied, "It always works out that way."

Glandur was leading the patrol and was eager to prove himself on his first leadership position. He had already chosen Legolas, Sellion, Valen and a new warrior named Locien to accompany him. Several other young warriors were casting envious glances at the group wishing they had been chosen to go instead of being assigned to a dull afternoon of guard duty at the Palace.

* * *

The patrol made their way into the forest, walking on the Elf Path for several minutes before veering off deeper into the forest. Nearly half an hour passed before they noted a change in the song of the forest. The elves immediately took to the trees and silently but quickly climbed high into the canopy. Legolas saw that a few yards away there were a number large nests with spiders in them. Glandur studied the spiders for a while and decided that since they appeared to be asleep they could take care of the situation rather easily from their current position. Legolas and Valen smirked at each other, happy to have the opportunity to be a part of the action and to have a tale to share back at the headquarters. Legolas and the others unshouldered their bows and drew an arrow. They watched Glandur and awaited the signal to proceed with the attack. Finally after several minutes of observing the colony he gave it. Arrows flew through the air and accurately found their targets. Several spiders screamed and fell to their deaths. 

Suddenly more spiders appeared from nowhere. Glandur cursed, angry with himself for making such a mistake in his haste. He knew that he should have created a perimeter around the colony but it was too late now.

"Legolas and Valen stay where you are and continue loosing arrows," Glandur ordered, "Sellion and Locien draw your swords and follow me!"

Following orders, they all did was they were told. On the ground Glandur, Sellion and Locien were successfully cutting down the spiders as they attacked and were soon splattered with the vile, black blood.

Up in the trees Legolas and Valen, both accomplished archers, had cleared the trees of spiders. Legolas scanned the ground of any remaining spiders but saw that the last of them had been killed. To his right he suddenly heard Valen unsheathe his sword and heard him shout. Legolas quickly looked over at this friend and saw something huge and black rapidly swinging toward him. Before he could think to react the spider hit him with such a force that it knocked him from the tree. Legolas, terrified, felt himself falling and tried in vain to grab a branch on the way down. He was falling too fast to grab anything but felt a blast of pain as he hit a large limb. The pain radiated from his spine and ribs and took his breath. He hit the ground with a sickening crunch. There was a bright explosion in his head and then he knew no more.

* * *

Please feel free to leave a review...I answer each one of them! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Addiction: Chapter 2**

Thank you to all who have read and/or reviewed! I really appreciate it!

* * *

Valen gasped and tried to grab Legolas before he could tumble but he failed. His fingertips just grazed Legolas's foot. His stomach turned when he heard Legolas hit the forest floor. Timidly, he peered down where his friend had fallen. Legolas was unconscious and his legs were lying at impossible angles, obviously fractured. Valen felt his heart race and he scurried down the tree as fast as he could and ran to his friend. Legolas's eyes were closed and blood was seeping from his ear. His chest rose and fell with shallow, abrupt breaths. 

"Legolas!" Valen shouted as he tried to revive him.

"Move, fool, before you injure him further!" Glandur hissed as he forcefully shoved Valen aside to get a better look at Legolas. Valen glanced at Sellion and Locien. Their pale faces echoed his with disbelief. Glandur was gently probing Legolas's neck. He looked up hopefully.

"I do not believe his neck is broken, thank the Valar," he said, "We must quickly get him back to the Palace." He bent down and carefully picked Legolas up, trying not to cause additional damage to the prince.

"Follow me!" Glandur ordered, "And keep your guard up. We do not know if that was the last of the spiders."

The three quickly followed suit behind Glandur with their swords drawn and ready for any sudden attack. They ran the rest of the way back to the Palace. When they arrived they ran straight to the Great Doors. Glandur let out a small sigh of relief to be home where there were healers, elves who were more capable of trying to repair Legolas than he. Glandur's heart dropped as soon as they went through the Great Doors to the Palace's entrance. The king and Amoniel were standing at the foot of the steps affectionately greeting Camthalion who had obviously just arrived moments before. All three's expression turned from the joy of a family member returning from danger to the horror of seeing another critically hurt. Amoniel began to sob in her husband's arms. She loved Legolas in a maternal way, having married Camthalion a century before Legolas was born. Thranduil crossed the distance between Glandur and himself in three great strides and gently took Legolas from him.

"It was a giant spider, my lord," Glandur said, unable to look his king in the eyes, "It ambushed Legolas and Valen from behind and knocked him out of the tree."

Thranduil did not wait for Glandur's explanation. He was already sprinting into the Palace and shouting for a healer. Camthalion approached Glandur.

"Go back to headquarters and write a report," he commanded, "I will join you when I can."

"Yes, my lord," Glandur replied and hurried off toward the greens with a look of regret on his face.

Camthalion placed a hand on both Sellion and Valen's shoulders.

"I will notify you about how Legolas is faring once we know," he said gently, knowing how upset they were witnessing their good friend injured so grievously, "Go back to the headquarters and assist Glandur with the report. I will join you later."

"Yes, my lord," they murmured, touched by Camthalion's kindness. Camthalion was very much like his father; serious and proud but he was also quite kind.

The crown prince quickly turned and ran into the Palace. He stopped when he got to Legolas's chambers. Amoniel was standing in the corridor outside the room; her long waist length brown curls trembled as she wept. Wordlessly Camthalion pulled her into his strong arms. She leaned onto his chest and snuggled up close to him. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Wait here," he said, "I will check on Legolas."

Camthalion quietly opened the door and stepped inside. There was a flurry of activity in the room. He could not see Legolas as the healers were surrounding the bed, giving orders and retrieving supplies. Thranduil stood by Legolas's head. He was gently caressing Legolas's brow and murmuring comforting words in his ear. Camthalion slowly approached the bedside and placed a hand on his father's shoulder, trying to offer him any comfort that he could. Thranduil reached over, placed his arm around his shoulders and pulled Camthalion close to him without taking his eyes off of Legolas.

Camthalion felt his stomach lurch as his eyes swept over his little brother. He had fought in many battles and had witnessed many bloody, gruesome deaths. But he could not take seeing Legolas in such a condition. Tears swarmed to his eyes as he watched the healers do their work. They cut Legolas's trouser legs up to his knees. There were a rainbow of colors; black, blue, purple and red as blood slowly oozed out where the bones had broken through the skin. Another healer removed Legolas's jerkin and tunic. She felt up and down his sides.

"Many of his ribs are broken," the healer announced with a shake of her head. She turned Legolas over on his side and ran her deft fingers up and down his spine and looked up hopefully, "Miraculously his spine is not fractured from falling at such a height! He is very fortunate."

Thranduil nodded, glad that at least something was not broken. Then the healer gently lifted up Legolas's eyelids and peered into his eyes. His pupils were dilated and his eyes were rolling back into his skull. "He has a serious concussion. He may be unconscious for some time, my lords," the healer said as she shot Thranduil and Camthalion a look filled with pity and worry.

Two healers at the foot at the bed began twisting and pushing Legolas's legs, trying to set the broken bones back into place. Camthalion thought he was going to be sick. His little brother looked so broken that it seemed inconceivable that he could be put back together again. He wiped the tears that managed to escape from his blue eyes. Thranduil pulled his eldest son into a strong embrace and held Camthalion's blond head in his hand. He looked into his son's eyes that were identical to his own.

"Go back to your chambers to bathe and rest, ion-nin," the king said, "You have just made a long journey back from the south. I will come and get you when they are finished with Legolas."

Camthalion looked at his father then at his brother.

"Adar," he finally said though it sounded more like a plea, "Legolas needs us to be here for him."

"You need to take care of yourself, Camthalion," Thranduil said in a firm tone that clearly implied that there would be no debating the matter, "so that you can be here for Legolas."

"Yes, Adar," Camthalion gave in. He leaned down and gingerly stroked his brother's cheek, afraid that even the gentlest touch would harm him further then quietly exited the room.

* * *

Camthalion bathed and changed into clean clothes. Amoniel was lounging on the bed waiting for him to come out of the washroom. He reclined next to her and sighed. He had been so happy to get away from the terrible shadow and the evil creatures that flourished under it. Though he still had the burden of managing the defense of the Realm he was looking forward to seeing his family everyday. He had thought that Legolas serving the Realm at home would keep him from danger, if only for a few years, and now he saw that danger lurked at home too. Amoniel cuddled next to him and he instinctively put his arms around her, grateful for her company. She always brought him comfort when he was troubled with just her mere presence. Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door and his father entered the room, looking frightened and weary. Camthalion sat up quickly. 

"How is Legolas?" Amoniel asked in a shaky voice. She was on the verge of tears again.

"He has also broken his left arm and his pelvis," Thranduil replied, "They are worried about the head injury. They are uncertain how long he will be unconscious. All we can do now is wait."

Camthalion nodded. The look in his father's eyes worried him. He recalled a similar look nearly thirty years earlier right after his mother, Faelwen, had been slain by orcs. Legolas had been only an elfling at the time. Camthalion knew that his father felt responsible for her death. Faelwen, had slipped out of the Palace one afternoon when Thranduil was in court and Legolas was with his tutor and went into the forest with a friend to gather wildflowers and roots for medicines. They were found slain that evening. Thranduil was never the same afterward and seemed to have put all his energy in surviving his loss and rearing Legolas, who was only twenty years old at the time.

"Legolas is young and strong, Adar," Camthalion reasoned, "He can endure these injuries and will soon be back to his normal cheerful self and looking for trouble with Valen and Sellion."

"I hope that you are right," Thranduil said with a small, sad smile, "I am going to sit with Legolas in case he awakens."

"I will come with you," Amoniel said as she rose and joined her father-in-law in the doorway.

"I will check on the report then I will join you," Camthalion said as he reached for his boots, " I want to see how this happened."

* * *

The buzzing conversation in military headquarters became silent when Camthalion entered. The only sound heard was the scraping of chairs as everyone rose to their feet to salute Camthalion. He ignored them and went directly to the desk at which Glandur was writing his report. Camthalion reached over and took the report from Glandur and read it. His face became red and the veins in his neck became visible, the perfect likeness of his father. He was obviously displeased. The headquarters quickly emptied, save the officers and those writing the report. 

"You completed warrior training, Glandur, did you not?" Camthalion asked severely.

"Yes, my lord," Glandur replied in a shaky voice, only daring to look up at his commander briefly.

"Then can you explain to me how you made such a foolish error? You must have learned in your training that you should never jump in and ambush these spider colonies without knowing precisely how many there are and exactly where they are located!" Camthalion all but shouted.

"Yes, my lord," Glandur answered, "There appeared to be few of them and they also appeared to be asleep. I thought we could over take them easily and quickly."

"You should have created a perimeter! That much is obvious. How do you expect to lead my warriors when you show such an appalling lack of judgment? One of those you were leading is seriously injured and you are fortunate that more did not meet the same fate!" Camthalion spat, "This was supposed to be a simple patrol."

"Yes, my lord," Glandur replied, "I understand that I have made a serious error."

"Good," Camthalion barked, "You will do well to remember that. Until you show that you have better sense you will no longer lead any sort of mission."

"Yes, my lord," Glandur accepted his punishment.

Camthalion turned to Sellion and Valen, the anger disappeared from his face and he spoke to them very gravely, "Legolas is seriously injured as you know. He has fractured several bones and ribs. Worse yet, he has a head injury and the healers are unsure how long he will remain unconscious. We are waiting to see how well he heals."

"Thank you, my lord," Sellion replied, "We will visit Legolas as soon as he is up to having visitors. Give him our best."

Camthalion gave him a quick smile then he left the building and returned to the Palace.

* * *

Once he returned to the Palace, Camthalion joined his father in Legolas's chambers. Bruises and swelling had appeared on Legolas's fair face. His left eye was swollen shut. Scratches where he had been struck by small limbs graced his face, arms, and chest. His left arm and both of his legs had been set and were in secure splints. His ribs were tightly wrapped with linen. His breathing was short and jagged. Camthalion stood next to his father. 

"He will be in considerable pain when he awakens," Camthalion stated regrettably.

Thranduil nodded.

"I will sit with him, Adar," he said, "You should get something to eat. I know that you did not have not eaten anything since mid day."

Thranduil considered his eldest son's proposal. He was obviously torn. "I will return soon," he said finally. He bent down and kissed Legolas's brow before exiting the room.

Camthalion took his father's seat and held his brother's hand. He felt so though he must physically hold on to Legolas or he might slip away. After sitting in silence for a few minutes Camthalion began to tell Legolas about the events in the south, knowing how much Legolas had always enjoyed listening to his experiences in combat. A healer quietly slipped into the room and checked Legolas's eyes. Camthalion looked up hopefully.

"There is no change, my lord," the healer said, "We can not know how severe the head trauma is until he regains consciousness."

"I understand," Camthalion replied as he watched his younger brother struggle to maintain breathing. His breath was coming in painful gasps. Camthalion firmly grasped Legolas's hand and gently laid the other on his chest.

"Everything is all right, little brother," he said soothingly as he tried to ease Legolas's breathing, "I am here. Adar and I will stay with you through the night. You just rest."

He caressed Legolas's swollen, bruised cheek. Though still uneven and shallow the breathing slowed and was less rapid. Thranduil entered the room a moment later and pulled up a chair next to Camthalion.

"You are a good brother," Thranduil said as he tried to get comfortable in the too small chair.

"A good brother would never of let him be under the leadership of Glandur. It would have been better to have let an elfling lead the patrol," Camthalion told him bitterly.

"These things happen, Camthalion. Yes, I am sure there were things that Glandur should have done differently. But it was an accident. They were ambushed. Valen is fortunate that he was not thrown from the tree as well. This is not your fault, ion-nin," Thranduil said firmly.

Camthalion said nothing but watched Legolas's face.

"You should go to bed," Thranduil said, "You have traveled far the past few days and have been deprived of a bed during your time in the south. You are obviously exhausted. You go on to bed and I will stay with Legolas."

"I told him that I would stay with him, Adar," Camthalion said defiantly. "and I never break my word," he added.

Thranduil nodded, giving in. The king was glad that someone would be with him for he did not know what the night would bring.

* * *

Note: I am using 50 as the coming of age for the elves (using the Laws and Customs of the Eldar as a guide) So Legolas was about 7-8 yeards old when his mother was killed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Addiction: Chapter 3**

Thanks to all readers and reviewers!

* * *

Camthalion awoke with a start. His neck and hips throbbed from sleeping in the chair and he stood up to try to rub the ache away. Thranduil was sitting at Legolas's bedside holding his hand as though he never moved in the night.

"What time is it, Adar?" he asked, his voice was raspy from sleep.

"It will be midday soon," Thranduil replied as he looked up at him.

"You should have woken me at dawn," Camthalion said as he stretched and yawned.

"You were exhausted and you did not fall asleep until it was nearly dawn. You needed the rest, Camthalion," Thranduil replied.

"Adar, I am afraid that I have pressing work that I must attend to," Camthalion said unhappily after looking at Legolas and seeing that he remained in the same state, "I will return in a couple of hours."

"Take as long as you need to. Amoniel and I will stay with Legolas," Thranduil said.

"Yes, Adar," Camthalion said as he reached over and gave Legolas's shoulder a gentle squeeze. He hoped that his face did not betray the disappointment and fear that he felt. He had thought that Legolas would have regained consciousness by morning.

"We need to give Legolas time to heal, Camthalion," Thranduil said, reading his son's thoughts and giving him a warm smile, "His body has suffered much trauma. It will need time to rest and heal before Legolas can awaken."

"I will remember that, Adar," Camthalion replied before exiting the room and grudgingly making his way to his office.

* * *

Camthalion returned to Legolas's chambers later that afternoon. He found Amoniel sitting with him, reading aloud from one of her favorite books of poetry. Thranduil was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Adar?" Camthalion asked after he kissed her cheek in greeting.

"I finally convinced him to rest for a while," she answered with a smile, "He was falling asleep in the chair. He is exhausted."

"I am surprised you even got him to admit to that," Camthalion said, "Is there any change with Legolas?"

"No, he is the same," Amoniel replied seriously as she carefully stroked Legolas's unfractured arm, "The healers just examined him a few minutes ago."

Camthalion sighed forcefully, airing his frustration with the situation.

"We must be patient," Amoniel said earnestly as she touched his arm with her slender, soft hand, "Legolas will awaken when he is ready."

Camthalion sighed again. He could try to be patient but patience was a quality that he did not really strive to perfect. He definitely was his father's son.

* * *

Two more days and nights passed much like the first. Legolas was never left alone. A family member was at his side at all times. On the third day Thranduil was standing in Legolas's doorway signing some paperwork for a clerk.

"My lord!" a healer called from inside Legolas's bedchamber, "He is stirring!"

Thranduil shoved the parchments without a sound back in the clerk's arms and scurried to Legolas's bedside.

"Legolas," he called as he grasped his hand. For a moment he thought that the healers must have been mistaken. But a few seconds later Legolas's eyes fluttered and he let out a soft moan.

"Legolas," Thranduil said again.

The healers crowded around the bed with hopeful expressions on their faces. Legolas opened his eyes halfway. His blue eyes were dull and he was disoriented. Then his eyes fixed on Thranduil.

"Adar," he whispered.

"I am right here, ion-nin," Thranduil said as he leaned closer to Legolas. Legolas's eyes slowly shifted to the healers standing around his bed. Confusion clouded his fair face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were ambushed by a spider and thrown from a tree," Thranduil replied frankly.

Legolas stared blankly at his father with half lowered lids and tried to process what was just said to him.

"What happened?" he asked again, obviously still confused.

Thranduil glanced at the healers.

"That is normal, my lord," one of them said, "With this severe of a concussion he will be drowsy and confused for a few days."

Thranduil looked back at Legolas who was struggling to keep his composure as the healers examined and probed at him. A whimper escaped from his lips as pain began to rack his body. A healer handed Thranduil a cup with a small amount of concoction in it.

"This will help him with the pain, my lord," she said, "But it will make him lethargic, which is not necessarily bad because he will be in a great deal of pain if he is awake and he should only move if it is absolutely necessary."

Another healer gently lifted Legolas's head and shoulders off the bed. He was unable to support his head and it lolled over to the side, making him even more dizzy.

"Give it to him slowly, my lord," he instructed, "he is disoriented and we need to keep his weight off of his waist so that his pelvis does not need reset."

Thranduil slowly poured a small amount of the liquid into Legolas's mouth until it was gone. The tonic acted quickly and Legolas was soon asleep.

* * *

Camthalion arrived at his brother's chambers an hour later and was disappointed to learn that he had missed Legolas regaining consciousness.

"I am not leaving this room until I see him conscious," he declared stubbornly as he threw himself into the nearest chair.

"If you need to go to your office to get your work done, Camthalion, then that is what you should do," Thranduil replied as he looked up from the large stack of proposals he was reading.

"Adar, I literally have not spoken with my brother in over seven months and a few days ago we were not sure when or if he was going to regain consciousness. I want to be here when he does," Camthalion said earnestly, but his jaw was jutted out with determination and defiance.

"Fine," Thranduil relented and returned his attention to the large stack of parchments in his hand. He did not have the energy to argue with him.

The afternoon slowly came and went. Some time after dusk Legolas began to stir again while Thranduil and Amoniel were having thier evening meal and Camthalion was sitting with Legolas.

"Legolas!" Camthalion cried as he jumped to Legolas's bedside and grabbed his hand. It was one of the happiest moments in Camthalion's life when his brother looked up at him, much like he did the day he was born some fifty years before.

"You have really done it this time, Legolas," Camthalion said, "You gave us quite a scare."

"What happened?" Legolas managed to croak with a confused look on his face.

"Did Adar not tell you?" Camthalion asked, "You fell from a tree a few days ago."

Legolas's brain slowly processed this information. Then he seemed to recognize the figure standing over him because his eyes lit up and he reached up with his good arm to his brother in an attempt to pull him into a hug. Camthalion leaned down and hugged Legolas as gently as he could before giving him an affectionate kiss on the forehead.

"I have missed you, little brother," he said.

"I missed you," Legolas replied slowly, "You were gone too long."

Camthalion laughed, the first he had in days.

"Sorry," Camthalion said, still smiling, "I came back as soon as I could."

Legolas's eyes closed and he softly whimpered despite obvious attempts to conceal it.

"You are in pain," Camthalion stated as he grabbed Legolas's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I will get a healer."

"No," Legolas said suddenly, "Do not go."

"I will be back in a moment," Camthalion promised, "You are trembling!"

Legolas looked down and noticed that his right arm was shaking uncontrollably. The pain was making him sick and dizzy. He had not known it was possible to feel such agonizing pain. He released his brother's hand and watched Camthalion hurry to the door and call down the corridor for a healer. Moments later Thranduil hurried in the room with Camthalion and several healers behind him.

"We will get you something for the pain, my lord," the healer said cheerfully as she mixed a pain tonic, "It will be ready momentarily."

Legolas gasped as the other healers evaluated his injuries. The slightest touch sent waves of agony ripping through his slender body.

"What happened to me, Adar?" he asked, "Why does it hurt so badly?"

"Do you remember being on patrol?" Thranduil asked him.

"No," Legolas replied as he frowned in concentration of trying to recollect the patrol, "I remember sitting in court and you were angry at me, Adar."

"You were ambushed, ion-nin, by a spider and you fell a great distance from the tree. You have several broken bones and a bad head injury," Thranduil reminded him.

It scared him that he had already told Legolas a few times what had happened and he still did not seem to realize what was going on. Legolas then noticed that his legs and right arm were immobile due to splints. The left side of his face was sore and his eye has nearly swollen shut. The healer appeared with a small vile in her hand. Another healer gently supported his shoulders so that he could drink the tonic. After a few moments Legolas still felt light headed and dizzy but the pain had disappeared. The feeling was phenomenal. Fighting the pain exhausted him and now that it was gone Legolas could have sobbed with relief.

"This is the best pain tonic I have, my lord," the healer told Thranduil, "It is made from the seed pods of a flower and seems to work quite well. Lord Legolas will be much more comfortable now."

"Good," Thranduil said, smiling at the fact that Legolas's face was no longer twisted in pain, "He has been through enough already and I want him as comfortable as possible."

The healer bowed then quietly exited the room. Legolas relaxed into the soft down pillows and tried to listen while Camthalion told him what had happened during the ill-fated patrol. Legolas looked a bit taken back.

"I wanted to see some action," he said thoughtfully, "But this is not what I had in mind. How ungraceful of me! How unelflike! How absurd to fall from a tree!"

"Legolas!" Thranduil interrupted while sharing a surprised glance with Camthalion, "You did not fall. You were thrown out of the tree. It was really beyond your and Valen's control."

"I feel stupid," Legolas spat, "What kind of warrior am I to get ambushed by a big, black spider? I should have been more alert. This is all my fault.

"It is not your fault," Camthalion persisted, "The sooner you realize that the better off you will be."

Legolas bit his lip and said nothing. There was nothing they could say to change his mind or take away the sting of the shame the entire situation caused him.

* * *

I am really enjoying this story! I can not believe how quickly the chapters are written. Even though I just posted the last chapter yesterday, I could not wait to get this one up! The next chapter will be ready soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Addiction: Chapter 4**

Thank you to all readers and/or reviewers!

* * *

Legolas looked up at the sound of a knock at the door. In the past few days he had greatly improved and his father would finally allow himself to be dragged away to work for an hour or two before checking in on him.

"Come in," Legolas called, expecting to see Thranduil. Surprised, he smiled broadly when his visitors walked into his bedchamber.

"Legolas!" Valen sprang upon him in a fierce hug. Legolas nearly cried out from the pain the force of the impact caused but he was too happy to see his friends to care.

"Valen, get a hold of yourself," Sellion chided as he pulled Valen off of Legolas and shoved him into a chair beside the bed. Valen looked horrified.

"I am sorry, Legolas," he said sincerely as he visibly cringed at the painful look on Legolas's face, "But if you could have seen the condition you were in the last time we saw you…"

Valen's voice trailed off and shook his head at the gruesome memory.

"How are you feeling, Legolas?" Sellion asked as he surveyed the splints and the yellowing bruises on Legolas's face.

"I feel better," Legolas answered truthfully, "until the pain tonic wears off then the pain is awful."

Both of his friends gave him sympathetic looks.

"My adar finally left my chamber for more than a few minutes this morning," Legolas told them as he rolled his eyes, "He had to attend court. Camthalion is working in his office and Amoniel is entertaining her guests. I was finally alone since this morning. It is wonderful!"

"The king did not even attend the feast last week," Valen informed him, "Camthalion and Amoniel only stayed briefly. It was not much fun without you, Legolas. But you will be healed by the next one. You should have seen who Sellion was dancing..."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Thranduil entered but did not seem surprised to see Sellion and Valen. They rose and respectfully greeted him.

"We should leave so you can spent time with your Adar," Sellion told Legolas, "We will come back and visit soon. See you tomorrow, Legolas. Good day to you, my lord."

"Okay," Legolas said with a smile, though he knew they were leaving because Thranduil made them nervous. Over the years the three of them had been admonished by the king over their shenanigans, as Thranduil called it, more times than they could remember. Given Thranduil's bold manner and strong personality they were in no hurry to be in that position again. Thranduil tried to hide a grin, knowing full well the reason for Sellion and Valen's abrupt departure.

"Adar, I need help," Legolas said suddenly, looking a bit exasperated.

Thranduil only nodded and came forth to carefully pick Legolas up and help him in the bathchamber so that he could use the lavatory. Legolas hated to ask for help. However, he could not walk though his injuries were on the mend. It was embarrassing to be carried around like an invalid and even more so to be helped with intimate things like going to the lavatory and bathing. Usually his father helped him but occasionally when he was busy Camthalion or Amoniel was there to aid him as well. Being carried also caused him great pain not only in his limbs but his ribs and hips as well. By the time Thranduil placed Legolas back into bed, he was sweating due to the pain.

"I will get a healer," Thranduil told him as he looked at the pain glazed blue eyes.

Legolas nodded. Unlike previous injuries, these ones caused him considerably more pain and discomfort and he began accepting pain relief regularly. A healer walked into the room carrying some supplies with him.

"You look well today, my lord," he said with a smile as he began to mix up the tonic. Legolas watched him combine a white powder with a liquid and bring it over to him. Legolas eagerly accepted it and quickly took the tonic. Within minutes he was feeling much better and the pain had left him. He relaxed in his soft bed.

"When can I get these ghastly splints off and get out of bed," Legolas asked the healer.

The healer quickly turned to him with a shocked expression on his face.

"You are not getting out of that bed until you are healed, my lord," the healer ordered and looked over at Thranduil for support, "If you try to walk too soon the injuries will be aggravated and you will have to spend even more time in bed. You need to be patient and give yourself a chance to heal."

Legolas's eyes shifted over to his father. Thranduil was giving him a look that clearly stated that the healer's orders would be followed. Legolas sighed and reached over and grabbed a book from the nightstand next to his bed. He glanced down at the pages for only a moment before looking at his father again. Thranduil was reading some sort of trade agreement with the men of Lake-Town.

"Adar," Legolas said as charmingly as he could muster, "Can you not carry me outside to read in the gardens? I could still rest there."

"Absolutely not," Thranduil answered him, "Did you not just hear the healer? You are not to get out of that bed."

Legolas glared at Thranduil, knowing quite well that he was acting childish. Thranduil held his gaze and returned a stern look. But Legolas did not feel well and the frustration of his injuries was wearing on him. With a frustrated cry he flung the book against the wall, just missing the healer as he walked out of his bedchamber. Legolas turned his head and refused to look at his father.

"Legolas!" Thranduil said severely, "I have not seen such a rude display from you in quite some years! That is enough! You are going to have to be patient. There is nothing more you can do, ion-nin."

Legolas still refused to look at Thranduil, he was so angry. Thranduil put down the parchments he was holding and sat on the bed next to Legolas. He put his arm around Legolas's shoulders and gently drew him close to him.

"I understand that you are frustrated," Thranduil soothed him, "Soon enough you will be ready to go back on patrol. If you listen to the healers and obey their orders that time will be here sooner than you think. Now, I want you to promise me that you will do just that."

Legolas felt comforted to be in the familiar embrace of his father but he still did not look at him or answer him. After several moments Thranduil took Legolas's chin in his hand and forced him to look at him.

"Do not pretend that you did not hear me. I know that you did," Thranduil said as he seriously looked into Legolas's eyes.

"Yes, Adar," Legolas muttered.

"Yes what?" Thranduil prompted.

"I will do as the healers say," Legolas finally answered with a sigh.

"Good," Thranduil said as he released his hold on Legolas's chin.

Legolas allowed his father to keep his arm around him. It helped ease the tension and aggravation. Some time passed and they sat in silence, both deep in thought. Finally Legolas signed with contentment and looked up at his father and gave him a genuine smile. His father returned the smile and leaned over and kissed his brow.

"Do you feel better?" Thranduil asked him.

"Yes," Legolas answered honestly.

"Good," Thranduil replied as he got up and returned to his paperwork, "Perhaps you would like something else to read."

Legolas shook his head. "I have read all I want to today," he said.

"The healers will be glad of that." Thranduil quipped with an amused grin.

* * *

Later that evening Legolas watched as the healers loosened the splints on his legs. They probed at site of the fractures and moved his legs to check the status of their healing. Before he could stop himself Legolas let out an agonizing moan and tried to sit up to stop them from hurting him further. Camthalion was at his side and firmly grabbed his shoulders and tried to push back down onto the bed.

"I am sorry, my lord,' the healer apologized, "but the splints must be adjusted. We are trying to hurry. I know it hurts but please try to be still."

Camthalion could feel Legolas's shoulders quivering in his grasp. Legolas let out another cry of anguish as they finished with his right leg.

"Make them stop, Camthalion!" he wailed and tried again to get up.

"Hurry this up! Can you not see what it is doing to him?" Camthalion said sharply to the healers, "You are torturing him!"

"This must be done, Lord Camthalion," one healer said, his face was full of sympathy, "If we do not the bones will not heal straight."

Camthalion pulled Legolas into a strong embrace and he held him to his chest. Making comforting sounds he stroked his brother's blond head.

"It is nearly over," he crooned as he continued to stroke Legolas's head, "Just a little bit more and they will be finished."

Legolas was still trembling. He wanted to weep it hurt so much but found he could not. The pain seemed to have paralyzed his lungs. His breaths came in heaving gasps. He could hear the frenzied drumming of his own heart. His eyes were a blur of unshed tears. Without any warning he felt a sharp tug on his left leg and he cried out in torment again. Somewhere in all the chaos he could hear his brother's calm voice. He tried in vain to draw comfort from Camthalion's presence but the pain was too great. Then it was finally over.

"They are finished, Legolas," Camthalion told him softly.

He kissed the top of Legolas's head. Legolas made no response. Camthalion gently pulled Legolas's face from his chest, believing that he has passed out from the ordeal. Legolas's face was beaded with sweat. His blue eyes were teary and glazed with pain. His entire face was still twisted in agony. Camthalion glared at the healer as she handed him a damp cloth to wipe Legolas's face, obviously still angry about the situation. He blotted Legolas's face with the cloth then gently laid him down on the bed. His breath was still coming in painful gasps and he whimpered when he could get his breath. Camthalion stroked Legolas's brow as he watched the healer make more pain tonic. He noticed that they made it stronger. The healer brought it over and administered it with shaky hands. Camthalion was clearly making her nervous.

"I know that was agonizing, my lords," the healer said as she looked at them, "for both of you. The fractures caused some tissue and nerve damage which made it more difficult to reset. I am sorry that it hurt so badly."

She gave Legolas's shoulder a gentle squeeze and flashed a warm smile then left. Camthalion dropped into the chair at Legolas's bedside. It had clearly hurt him nearly as much as it did Legolas. But Legolas did not notice. The tonic had taken effect. The pain gradually melted away. Then he felt a sensation that he had never felt before. The room was slightly spinning and his spirits soared. He had not felt so happy in such a long time. It felt extraordinary.

* * *

Note: I am using the opium in the powder form in this story. I feel that this is more realistic because there are not any hypodermic needles in Middle Earth so using drugs intravenously is not possible. So the opium in my story will be in its purest form. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Addiction: Chapter 5**

Thank you to all readers and reviewers!

* * *

Two weeks later Legolas was feeling much better. His ribs, arm and pelvis were completely healed. His legs had suffered complex fractures and were healing more slowly. The healers had to painfully readjust the splints twice more since then. He was allowed to walk short distances about the palace but he was still unable to return to his duties. Legolas was lounging on a bench in the garden after the midday meal. Amoniel was planting some gardenias and pleasantly chatted with him. Though the sun shone warm overhead and a gentle breeze brought the smell of the fragrant flowers of the garden Legolas was unable to feel happy. He could not explain why he felt that way and found it unsettling.

"I am going inside," Legolas announced gloomily.

"You should rest for a while," Amoniel suggested as she brushed stray ringlet of curls from her face and studied him for a moment.

"I will," Legolas said as he got up from he bench and walked into the palace.

He made his way to his room and ungracefully flopped down on is bed. His legs ached. His head throbbed. He felt a need for some pain tonic. The healers had left a number of doses on the table in his room so that he could take it when it was needed since they did not need to visit his chambers several times a day anymore. Legolas got up and quickly took a dose and returned to his bed. Within minutes he felt himself begin to drift into a different world. He smiled as he felt like he was floating. He loved being in this world. There was no pain, no responsibilities and no time. His mind floated away. The next thing he knew Thranduil was standing over him gently shaking him.

"Legolas," he said, "you are late for the evening meal."

Legolas sat up. He slumped over to the side, unexpectedly feeling a little dizzy.

"How long have been asleep?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Since this afternoon," Thranduil answered, "You must have been tired."

He took Legolas's hand and pulled him off of the bed and to his feet. It took Legolas a few moments to regain his composure. His father slowly walked with him to the dining hall. Legolas's clouded mind slowly cleared. Camthalion and Amoniel were waiting on them. As soon as Legolas and Thranduil took their seats the servants served the meal.

"How do you feel today, Legolas?" Camthalion asked between mouthfuls of roasted goose.

"I am fine," Legolas said as he played with the potatoes on his plate with his fork, "I was able to spend some time in the gardens today. I have missed being outdoors."

"Of course you have," Thranduil said from the head of the table, "I am glad that you decided to listen to the healers and stay in bed. Now you can enjoy being outdoors."

"As if there was any other choice," Legolas muttered.

Camthalion quickly looked at Thranduil. Fortunately he was engrossed in a conversation with Amoniel and did not notice. Without thinking Camthalion kicked Legolas under the table as he had always done to warn Legolas he was about to get into trouble.

"Camthalion!" Legolas howled, "What is the matter with you?"

Thranduil and Amoniel jumped at Legolas's shouts and looked over at them.

"I am so sorry, Legolas," Camthalion said sincerely, "It was an accident."

Legolas was cradling his leg and glaring at his older brother.

"Camthalion you need to pay a better mind where your feet are," Amoniel scolded, "Legolas's legs are not completely healed."

"I am sorry," Camthalion said again, "Legolas I know that that must have hurt."

"It is fine," Legolas said through clenched teeth.

Thranduil looked at Legolas's pale face then eyed his full plate.

"Are you finished, ion-nin?" he asked, though he knew what the answer would be.

"Yes, Adar," Legolas answered.

"I will help you to your bedchambers," Thranduil told him as he rose and motioned for Legolas to do the same.

Legolas limped over to his father. Thranduil supported him as he limped down the corridor to his bedchambers. Legolas sat on his bed and pulled off his tunic. Thranduil opened the wardrobe and pulled out a sleep shirt and handed it to Legolas. After Legolas pulled it over his head he helped Legolas out of his trousers. Legolas hated getting dressed and undressed everyday. His legs still throbbed continually and the motion of taking the trousers on and off aggravated the situation but tonight, thanks to Camthalion, the process was even more uncomfortable.

"Where did he kick you?" Thranduil asked.

"There," Legolas pointed to his lower left calf. Thranduil carefully took Legolas's leg in his hand and gently touched where Legolas had indicated. Legolas winced.

"I will call for a healer," Thranduil decided.

"No, Adar," Legolas replied, "I am fine. I will be fine if I stay in bed for the night."

Thranduil looked at him for a moment then nodded. Legolas let out a small sigh of relief. He hated having his father continually fuss over him. He knew that Thranduil had not been ready to let him go into the world of adulthood. But Legolas had worked very hard to get him to treat him like an adult most of the time. He did not want to lose that now. Sometimes he allowed Thranduil to treat him a bit like an elfling but that was only when Legolas was in a really good mood and he did not protest because he did not want to hurt Thranduil's feelings. It was just an unfortunate drawback of being the family baby. Legolas laid back into bed and bit his bottom lip as Thranduil pulled the silk sheets and quilt over him. It was not worth getting into an argument over and it was nice to feel so loved sometimes.

"Do you need some pain relief?" Thranduil asked him.

"Yes, Adar," Legolas replied as he watched his father retrieve it for him.

He quickly took the tonic and waited for the feeling that it brought to begin. Legolas loved the world that he slipped into after he took the medication. It was like nothing else he had ever experienced. It seemed impossible to feel pain, disappointment or unhappiness. He wished his real life was like that. In real life he had endless duties being the king's son and his father was constantly scrutinizing his every move. He smiled as he enjoyed the escape of from his less than perfect life.

* * *

The next morning Legolas awoke with a headache and a foggy mind. He laid in bed for a few minutes, trying to recall last night's events. Then he remembered Camthalion kicking him under the table. His leg only hurt as much as it normally did so he knew there was no lasting damage. Legolas reached over to the nightstand next to his bed and took two vials of pain tonic before his feet even hit the floor. He slowly slid from his bed and went over to his wardrobe and opened it. After several minutes of debating he chose a pair of trousers and a tunic. He dressed as swiftly as he could to minimize the amount of discomfort he would feel. After he pulled on his boots he made his way to the dining hall for breakfast. Halfway there he began to feel like he was floating and the feeling returned to him. He could not help but smile as he entered the hall.

"What are you so happy about, little brother?" Camthalion asked from his place between Thranduil and Amoniel.

"I am just grateful that my leg is still attached after last night," Legolas answered as he seated himself and began to eat.

Camthalion had a remorseful look on his face but said nothing.

"What are your plans for the day, Legolas?" Thranduil asked as he tried to change the subject.

"I am going to go riding with Valen and Sellion," Legolas announced.

"You most certainly are not," Thranduil replied, "You are not well enough yet."

"Riding a horse will not put any strain on my legs, Adar," Legolas argued.

"You always find trouble when you are with Valen and Sellion. Besides, you are not well enough to be that far from the palace," Thranduil countered.

"I am so!" Legolas all but shouted.

His father's blue eyes narrowed dangerously at him. He looked displeased. Camthalion and Amoniel were staring at him; their eyes were wide in disbelief.

"I am sorry, Adar," Legolas mumbled, "I did not mean to be rude."

"I should hope so," Thranduil said as he nodded, accepting the apology, "You are excused."

Legolas got up without a word and left the dining hall. He went into his bedchamber and found that the servants tidied the room. On the table he saw that he had only four vials of pain tonic left. That would only last through the day. Legolas knew that if he wanted to experience the exceptional feeling he would have to get the healers to give him more. He took the vials and placed them in his wardrobe behind some clothes. Then he reclined on his bed and waited for the healers, who examined him each morning after breakfast. A quarter of an hour later they entered his chamber.

"Good morning, my lord," one greeted him merrily, "Let's see how the fractures are this morning."

He pulled the legs of Legolas's trousers up and ran his nimble fingers down the shins.

"They are healing nice and straight. I am sure that now you can appreciate the readjustments that had to be made," the healer smiled at him, recalling all too well the painful scenes in the weeks prior.

"Are you still experiencing pain?" another healer inquired.

"Some," Legolas answered honestly, "But I do feel much better. When can I leave the palace?"

"Give yourself another week," the first healer said, "With fractures as bad as those were, they can not be rushed. You should relax for a while."

Legolas did not look happy.

"I thought that there were more vials of pain tonic in here," the second healer observed.

"There were," Legolas told her, "But the servants must have taken them back to the infirmary. They were gone when I returned from breakfast."

"Not a problem," she said, "I will make you up some more."

They concluded their examination and left the bedchambers. Legolas relaxed on the bed and began reading a book. An hour later the healer returned with several vials of pain tonic in her hands. She placed them on the table. Legolas smiled. 'This is going to be a great day' he thought.

* * *

And so the addiction truly begins! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Addiction: Chapter 6**

Thank you to all readers and/or reviewers! You guys make my day!

* * *

"Well, my lord," the healer said, "It has been a long difficult road but you have made it. You are completely healed."

Legolas smiled at him.

"Good," he said, "be certain to tell my adar just that."

"Do not worry," the healer assured him as he chuckled, "I will be sure to inform the king of your progress."

Legolas returned his grin, looking pleased.

"I will bring some more pain tonic to your chambers," the healer told him, "If you are especially active during the day you may need it at night for a little while. I will bring it shortly."

Legolas nodded and watched the healer leave. He reclined on his bed and tried to think about what he wanted to do with his first day of freedom. But his pondering how he would get more pain tonic overshadowed those joyful thoughts. His obsessive thoughts began to frighten him.

'I am not obsessing,' he rationalized, 'I simply need it right now. Perhaps next week I will not need the tonic.'

A knock at the door signaled that the tonic was ready. The healer was carrying several small vials in his hands. He placed them on the table and left. Despite Legolas's best rationalizations he got up and hid the vials in his wardrobe. He began to walk out the door when he nearly walked into another healer.

"I beg your pardon, my lord," she said, "Has the vials of tonic been delivered yet?"

"No," Legolas answered, feeling a tiny twinge of guilt for lying.

"I will fetch them then," she said and hurried away toward the infirmary

Legolas smiled and made his way out of the palace. He realized that the healers were not just going to keep giving him pain tonic. He knew where he had to go and what he must do. It made him redden with shame but another part of him did not care. He went directly to the stables and tried not to draw any attention to himself. The stable hand looked up at him when he entered the building.

"Good day to you, my lord," he said, "It is good to see you well again."

"Thank you," Legolas answered him with a smile, "Ready my horse. I am going riding today."

"Yes, my lord," the stable hand said and went down the long line of stalls to retrieve Legolas's stallion, Tegalad.

He brought the horse to Legolas. Legolas reached up and petted the Tegalad's glossy black mane and quickly mounted him. Without another word he rode out of the stables, past the greens and toward the forest. He took the furthest path into the forest. He savored the sunlight and the warm summer breeze after being indoors for so long. Thirty minutes later he veered off the path and began to slowly ride Tegalad through the dense forest. After several minutes he arrived at his destination, shocked that he would ever have need to go there. Legolas patted Tegalad's neck and took a deep breath. He thought of how he had known of such a place. It was common knowledge that the elf that currently lived there, Rilien, seemed to have an endless supply of the main ingredient for pain tonic. If the price was right he would gladly hand it over. He had quite a number of regular clients. Rilien was rather cunning despite his own continued abuse of the powder and had evaded all attempts to seize him and his merchandise. Legolas dismounted Tegalad and quietly walked up to the cottage and hurriedly rapped on the door. Movement could be heard inside.

"Wait a moment!" an irritable voice called.

Someone was fumbling with the latch then pulled the cottage door open. The elf standing before him looked surprised to see Legolas. He peered around Legolas and looked out into the forest as if he expected to see someone else. Then he shrugged is shoulders.

"Does your father know you are here, young Thranduilion?" he asked with a grin.

"I hope not, Rilien" Legolas answered with a smirk.

He reached into his pockets and pulled out some coins and handed them to the Rilien. Rilien took them then closed the cottage door. A few minutes later returned holding a small sack. He handed it to Legolas.

"I trust you know what to do with that, my lord," Rilien said as though he genuinely doubted Legolas would ever have use for the sack's contents.

"I trust that you know how to keep your mouth shut," Legolas retorted as he turned to leave.

"Of course, my lord," Rilien replied with a grin, "You will return soon and I am not going to lose my income."

"Good," Legolas replied and turned and walked back to Tegalad.

"You know where to find me if you need more," Rilien called.

Legolas nodded and rode off into the forest. Rilien watched him go. He pondered the situation. He knew he now had a client that could afford to pay for the powder, at least for quite some time. On the other hand, that client was also the king's son. If he had not been experiencing the elevated sensations himself, he would have almost felt guilty.

* * *

Legolas returned home and walked straight to his bedchambers. He took the sack and placed it with the hidden vials. He saw that the healers had indeed mixed some new vials and placed them on the table. There was a knock on the door. Legolas jumped and quickly shut the wardrobe door. He launched himself on his bed and grabbed a book from his nightstand. He hastily turned the book right side up just as Camthalion entered.

"I just heard that you were released to return to duties tomorrow, little brother," Camthalion said with a smile, "Congratulations."

"Did you hear the healer telling Adar?" Legolas asked.

"Yes," Camthalion with a laugh, "Adar will turn you loose."

Legolas laughed aloud.

"Come, Legolas," Camthalion bid, "I have nothing scheduled this afternoon. Let's go swimming. It is quite hot today."

"Okay," Legolas eagerly agreed.

The two brothers made their way outdoors. They walked out the Great Doors and past the greens. The river was already crowded with several other elves that had the same idea of how to spent the sweltering afternoon. Sellion and Valen were there.

"Does this mean that you are not under a healer's care?" Sellion asked.

"Yes," Legolas replied then before he could reply any farther Valen gave him a shove that sent him into the river.

Valen laughed as he watched Legolas resurface. Suddenly Valen stopped laughing when he realized something menacing was standing directly behind him. He turned and saw the crown prince looking down at him. Valen gulped.

"It was just a…" Valen began but Camthalion pushed him into the river.

Then Camthalion looked at Sellion. Sellion considered running for a moment.

"Allow me, my lord," he said and jumped in.

Camthalion laughed.

"Come in, Camthalion," Legolas said, "the water is great."

Camthalion sat on the river's edge and took off his boots and tunic before going into the water.

"We did not have the option of taking our boots off," Valen pointed out.

"That is right," Legolas said.

Sellion nodded with agreement.

"Get him!" Legolas commanded.

Camthalion was taller and stronger than Legolas and his friends and it took all three of them to shove him under the water. The laughed as they struggled to push Camthalion under. Suddenly he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Sellion asked as he looked around.

"I do not see him anywhere," Legolas said.

Without any warning Legolas and Valen felt something grab their feet and swiftly pull them under the water. They came back up spluttering and coughing on the water. Sellion laughed at them then the same thing happened to him. Camthalion resurfaced next to them with a smug look on his fair face. They splashed around for a while then laid along the riverbanks and dried off in the sun. Suddenly Legolas felt jittery, like he had a horrible itch he could not scratch. He felt nervous and he could not stop the slight trembling on his limbs. He sat up and tried to gain his composure. He found that he could not.

"I am going home," he announced as he struggled to keep his voice from quivering.

Camthalion shot up; his brows were fused together as he looked at Legolas with concern.

"Are you all right, Legolas?" he asked.

Valen and Sellion had stopped talking and were looking at him too.

"I am fine," Legolas replied, "I am just tired. I need to go home and rest."

Legolas tried to stand up but dizziness took him by surprise and he staggered. Camthalion reached over and steadied him and helped him to his feet.

"I am going to take Legolas home," he told Valen and Sellion.

"You look peaked," Sellion told Legolas, "You should rest."

"Yes," Valen agreed with concern in his green eyes, "We will see you tomorrow."

Legolas merely nodded and allowed Camthalion to put his strong arm around his shoulders and steer him home. Legolas was certain that by the time they were home he would have better self-control but the tremors were getting worse and the uneasiness was getting exponentially greater by the minute. Thranduil met them at the Great Doors. Instantly he hurried to them looking fearful.

"What happened?" he demanded, his voice was anxious.

"He is fine, Adar," Camthalion answered, "He just overextended himself that is all."

Thranduil looked at Legolas closely.

"I am tired, Adar," Legolas told him, "I need to go to bed."

"That is a good idea," Thranduil approved and supported the other side of Legolas and helped him to his chambers.

"Why are your clothes wet?" he asked, hoping the answer was not what he though it was going to be.

"We went swimming with Valen and Sellion," Legolas answered.

Thranduil sighed.

"That is what I was afraid of," he said, "You should not have went swimming. Camthalion you should have known better than to let him go."

Camthalion looked irritated with his father and seemed to struggle to keep from saying anything.

"I am not an elfling, Adar!" Legolas snapped, "I went because I wanted to! Camthalion had nothing to do with it!"

"Govern your tongue, Legolas!" Thranduil said sharply, "This is what happens when you overexert yourself after an injury."

They reached his chambers and went through the open door.

"I have work that I must do," Camthalion said stiffly.

He glanced sympathetically at Legolas then left the room without looking at Thranduil. Thranduil watched Camthalion go and seemed annoyed at the entire situation.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes, Legolas," he said as he moved toward the wardrobe.

"I can do it, Adar! I am not an elfling!" Legolas quickly jumped between Thranduil and the wardrobe.

"Get into dry clothes and then I want you to rest until the midday meal," Thranduil ordered.

"I will," Legolas told him to hurry him out of the room.

Thranduil looked at him for a moment evidentially trying to decide if his orders would be followed.

"I will be hearing petitions the rest of the morning," he finally said, "I will be in the great hall if you need me."

"Yes, Adar," Legolas replied as he watched Thranduil turn and leave.

With shaking fingers he removed his wet clothing and out on dry ones. Then he could take it no longer. He thrust the wardrobe doors open and quickly took three vials of pain tonic. He shut the wardrobe then sat on his bed. After a few minutes he felt much more calm and the tremors disappeared. He began to feel normal. Legolas flopped back on his bed and signed. The three vials only took away the tremors and did not bring the soaring feeling. Legolas got back up and took the sack out of the wardrobe. He opened it and looked at the white powder. He knew that the healers mixed the white powder with other things to make the pain tonic and that a little bit of powder would take him where he wanted to be. He also knew that Rilien inhaled the powder through his nose. Rilien was often the subject of local gossip.

Legolas looked around his room. He needed something that the powder would wipe clean off and not leave any suspicious residue. Then he had an idea and went into his bath chamber and came out with a small mirror. He placed a little powder on the mirror then drew in through his nose. He sniffled as he tried to get the last of the powder. He rubbed his nose as it began to burn and tingle. Then Legolas got up and placed the sack back into his wardrobe and wiped the mirror clean. Within minutes he felt a warm rush. He felt as though he was soaring through the clouds. He tried to walk back to his bed but his head and limbs felt heavy and he stumbled and swayed. He laughed aloud as he reached the bed and laid down. He smiled. He wished he could feel like that all the time.

'I am happy,' he thought, 'If only every moment felt as good as this one.'

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Addiction: Chapter 7**

Thanks to all readers and/or reviewers! You guys inspire me to write more!

* * *

Legolas found the powder far more appealing than the pain tonic and soon used it exclusively. He met Rilien weekly to replenish his supply of the powder. Many times Rilien set up different meeting places to avoid being seen. Legolas was worried how the powder seen to vanish more and more quickly. But the soaring feeling always came and he soon forgot his troubles, at least for a little while.

* * *

Legolas set in court at his usual place next to his father's advisor. As the dull session dragged on he was glad that he had inhaled some powder before attending court. It helped him cope with his responsibilities. The voices around him began to blur together and he felt himself float away. He was awakened by the advisors sudden gasp. 

"Are you well, my lord?" he whispered.

Legolas blinked. 'What is he talking about?' he thought. He looked down to see another drop of blood fall on the parchment in front of him. Startled, Legolas realized that his nose was bleeding. Muttering a word that he would never use in his father's presence, Legolas grabbed the handkerchief the advisor was offering him. He wiped his nose and was surprised to see the amount of blood flowing from his nose.

"My lord!" the advisor called to Thranduil, much to Legolas's dismay. The last thing he wanted was his father to meddle in the middle of the affair.

Thranduil glowered at his advisor, angry at the interruption. The anger on his face was quickly replaced with concern when his eyes shifted to Legolas.

"Legolas," he said as he left his throne and made his way over to his son.

Thranduil looked at the blood on the parchment and then at the bloodstained handkerchief Legolas was holding at his nose.

"What happened, ion-nin?" he asked.

"I do not know," Legolas replied, "It just started bleeding."

"I want you to go to the infirmary," Thranduil told him.

"I am fine, Adar," Legolas replied hastily.

"I said go to the infirmary," Thranduil ordered, "I will join you there as soon as this case is over."

"Yes, Adar," Legolas yielded. He got up, aware that everyone was watching him, and went to the infirmary.

* * *

Legolas sat on a chair and waited to be seen by a healer. Unfortunately, two younglings had been accidentally injured during a jousting match so Legolas had to wait. Just as a healer came out of a room and told him he could come back, Thranduil appeared. Legolas held back a groan. He followed the healer back the hall to a small room and sat down on the table. Thranduil sat in a chair. 

"What happened, my lord?" the healer, Aranhil, asked him as he tipped Legolas's head back to examine him.

"I do not know," Legolas replied, "It just started bleeding."

"Are you in pain?" Aranhil asked. He felt the bridge of Legolas's nose.

"No," Legolas answered.

"That is odd," Aranhil said, "Your nose is not broken and too much time has passed since your head injury to cause your nose to bleed like this. Have you been hit in the face recently?"

Legolas thought for a moment aware that his father was watching him closely.

"Valen and I were wrestling yesterday afternoon," he lied. He felt slightly guilty about lying about Valen. But he knew that Valen was not Thranduil's favorite person and he would accept the explanation without question.

"That is probably what happened," Aranhil concluded, "You probably hit your face and did not notice. However, I would like you to sit here until it stops bleeding. I will return in a little while to check on you."

Then he handed Legolas a clean cloth for his nose and left the room. Thranduil stood up and tilted Legolas's head to get a look.

"You need to be more careful, ion-nin," he said, "Now hold this up to your nose lest you get blood on your tunic."

Legolas nearly rolled his eyes he was so annoyed with being treated like a child. Unfortunately, Thranduil had noticed his annoyance.

"If you would exercise some caution and common sense then I would not have to say anything," the king snapped.

"Adar," Legolas said irritably.

"I do not want to hear another word," Thranduil said sharply, "The matter is closed."

Legolas pulled the cloth from his nose and was happy to see it had stopped bleeding. Aranhil returned soon after, examined him again. He said he could leave but gave him instruction to return to the infirmary if his nose started bleeding again.

* * *

Legolas went straight to his bedchamber and inhaled more powder. He sat on his bed and thought angry thoughts about his father for a long while until the soaring feeling came and he was unable to any longer. A little while later there was a knock at the door. 

"What?" Legolas called crossly.

"It is time for the evening meal, Legolas," Amoniel said, sounding startled at the anger in his voice.

"G' way" Legolas slurred.

"Legolas?" Amoniel sounded surprised, "Are you okay?"

She began to open the door to come into the room. Legolas stumbled over and slammed the door shut, shoving Amoniel into the corridor and knocking her to the floor.

"Legolas!" she shouted banging on the door, "What has gotten into you?"

Legolas locked the door and flopped back onto his bed and ignored Amoniel. Unfortunately Camthalion happened to be in the corridor when he had slammed the door and was not happy. He thumped loudly on the door.

"Legolas!" he barked, "Open this door!"

Legolas ignored him.

"Legolas if you do not open this door, I will bust through it!" Camthalion roared.

"I would like to see you try," Legolas sneered. He began to laugh. In his current state the situation has hysterically funny.

"What is going on here?" a voice boomed.

Legolas groaned. He did not feel like arguing with his father. Anger festered within his normally cheerful self and he went into his bathing chamber and slammed the door so he could not hear his family. They were ruining the wonderful feeling the powder brought. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor. He drew his legs up to his chin and laid his head to rest on his knees. 'How did I get here?' he asked himself. He felt helpless and ashamed of himself. He knew he had been unkind to Amoniel. She was like a mother to him. He knew that she loved him dearly and he returned the same affection for her. He did not know why he did it. The shame and guilt ate at him and to his great surprise he felt like crying. He bit his bottom lip and refused to shed a tear as he listened to his brother's angry voice.

"He just shoved Amoniel into he corridor, Adar," Camthalion fumed, "He is out of line!"

Thranduil looked shocked. He looked at Amoniel. Her eyes were wide with disbelief and hurt more than anger. Thranduil's face turned crimson as he turned angry with his youngest son. Thranduil knocked on the door.

"Legolas," he called, "Open this door immediately!"

Thranduil's temper flared as he was met with silence. He ordered the door be taken off of its hinges.

"Camthalion, you and Amoniel should go have your evening meal," Thranduil said, "I will deal with this."

"Yes, Adar," Camthalion answered. He was so angry with his younger brother that he did not want to see him anytime soon. He put his arm around Amoniel and walked with her to the dining hall. Thranduil waited patiently while the door was removed. He hoped that he could calm down while he waited. Finally the door was removed and he walked into the bedchamber. Thranduil swept his eyes around the room and found Legolas nowhere in sight. He went over to the bathing chamber door tried to open it. It was locked.

"Legolas," Thranduil called, "Open this door."

Legolas threw open the door and stood in the doorway. Thranduil looked at him for several minutes and seemed to be trying to get a hold of himself.

"Legolas," he said calmly, "When I say to open the door I expect it to be opened straight away."

"Yes, Adar," Legolas replied through clenched teeth.

"Your behavior tonight is entirely unacceptable," Thranduil continued, anger still evident in his voice, "You will treat Amoniel like the lady that she is and with respect. Is that clear?"

Legolas paused for a moment. His father's voice was threatening but he was too angry to care. He saw the entire situation as an injustice to him. However, he was angry most of all with himself. His brother was much older than he was and was rarely angry with him. Legolas hated it when Camthalion was displeased with him. But, in the heat of the moment, it was easier to be angrier with his father for butting in and shouting at him.

"Why?" he spat, "I told her to leave and if she was stupid enough to stay that is her fault!"

Thranduil was livid. He felt like striking Legolas, something that had not happened since his son was in the awful teen years. With great difficulty he restrained himself.

"You will speak to me with respect!" Thranduil roared.

Legolas was shaking with clenched fists he was so irate. He stood trembling for a minute and tried in vain to regain his composure. He was so enraged he felt like sobbing. He slightly bowed to his father then got on his knees.

"Forgive me, my lord," he managed to say, "You are my father and my king. I have nothing but the utmost love and respect for you. I rose above my station and I beseech your pardon."

Thranduil looked at Legolas. Legolas, still on his knees, had clenched fists and was slightly shaking. His eyes were filled with tears. Thranduil's anger melted away when he saw Legolas wipe away some tears. He motioned for him to rise.

"Pardon is granted," he said as he reached over and pulled Legolas into an embrace, "Now tell me, ion-nin, what is wrong? This is not like you."

"I just wanted her to leave," Legolas said as he forced himself to stop shedding tears, "I did not mean to shove Amoniel into the corridor. I did not want to come to the evening meal."

"I know that you have had a bad day," Thranduil acknowledged, "But you need to be in control of your actions. That is part of being an adult. Now, I want you to apologize to Amoniel and then you can retire for the night."

"Yes, Adar," Legolas said and walked to the dining hall.

* * *

Camthalion and Amoniel were eating and discussing the disturbing scene that unfolded in Legolas's bedchamber. When Camthalion looked up at him Legolas could tell that he was still angry with him. Amoniel's gray eyes were full of hurt. Legolas walked up to them.

"I am very sorry, Amoniel," he said in a quivering voice, "I was wrong to treat you so cruelly. I beg your pardon."

Amoniel got up from the table and hugged him.

"You are forgiven, darling," she said after she kissed his cheek, "There is no harm done."

Legolas looked at Camthalion. His brother still looked irritated. Besides, Thranduil had not said that he had to apologize to Camthalion. Legolas scowled at Camthalion and left the room. Camthalion sighed and shook his head.

"Poor Legolas," Amoniel said as she returned to her meal looking much more cheerful, "He has not had a good day."

"That is no excuse for that type of uncouth conduct," Camthalion replied.

"You are quite right," a voice said. Thranduil entered the room and took his seat.

"Is Legolas joining us?" Amoniel asked.

"No, he has retired for the night," Thranduil answered as he served himself some stew, "he would not be pleasant company anyway."

"What is wrong with him?" Camthalion asked, "He has been acting strangely since the accident."

"He is just frustrated," Thranduil answered, "He wants so badly to go to the south and then the accident happened. He feels like the accident was his fault. We just need to be patient. But he will not behave like he did tonight. I will not allow that."

Camthalion shook his head.

"What is it, Camthalion?" Thranduil asked.

"There is something else wrong, Adar. I am not talking about the accident," Camthalion explained, "You should have seen the force that he used to shove Amoniel. It is so unlike him. I do not know what is wrong with him but who he is now, that is not my little brother. I am worried about him, Adar."

Thranduil thought about Legolas's strange behavior.

"I know he has been brooding lately and has been having angry outbursts," Thranduil said, "But Legolas is having a difficult time adjusting to the aftermath of being injured so gravely. He will be fine in a few weeks."

"I hope you are right, Adar," Camthalion said as he leaned back in his chair, "I am troubled."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Addiction: Chapter 8**

Thank you to all readers and/or reviewers! You guys are the best!

* * *

Legolas awoke with a groan. His head was throbbing and his mouth was dry. His limbs ached horribly. He pulled himself out of bed and went to the wardrobe to retrieve some powder. Uttering a cry of panic he realized that there was only a bit in the corners of the sack. He began to shake at the thought of not having any more powder. 'I must find Rilien' he thought as he quickly pulled on his clothes and hastily braided his hair. 

Legolas quickly made his way outside to avoid being seen by his family. Luckily he was running late and they were already in the dining hall having their breakfast. He went straight to the stables. It was early and the stable hands and horse masters were not in yet. They were still at home having their own breakfasts so Legolas simply took Tegalad. Swiftly, he rode to Rilien's cottage. Rilien smiled out the cottage window when he saw his favorite client approach. He stepped out of the cottage as Legolas slid from Tegalad a little ungracefully. Rilien noticed that Legolas's hands were visibly shaking, something that he was familiar with himself.

"Mae govannen, my lord," he greeted Legolas cheerfully.

"Just give me the usual," Legolas snapped impatiently, having no time for formalities that morning.

"Of course, my lord," Rilien smiled nastily. He could tell that Legolas has desperate. He brought out a sack of powder. Legolas handed him the coins from his pocket. Rilien smiled.

"I am sorry, my lord," he said evenly, "But some of my crop was destroyed by the storm last week. I had to raise the price to recover my losses."

Legolas shrugged and reached deeper into his pockets. Unfortunately, in his haste he did not bring additional funds with him. Cursing he looked worried for a moment then a thought seemed to come to him.

"Take him," Legolas motioned toward the Tegalad, who was a coming of age gift from his father. His voice was emotionless.

Rilien looked at the beautiful thoroughbred stallion. Then he looked at the trembling elf in front of him. He was clearly very young, having just come of age a few weeks prior. Rilien felt a rush of shame. He knew what he was doing was wrong not just to someone who had barley left childhood but also to his prince.

"One moment, my lord," he murmured and went back into the cottage.

He came out with two more sacks of powder. Legolas took the sacks and walked away with out a word and without looking back at Tegalad, who seemed confused that he was not leaving with his master. Once Legolas disappeared into the forest he pocketed the powder and went home through the trees to avoid being seen by anyone. The trees rustled their concern for him, they were afraid for him. Legolas disregarded them, his mind was on his current task: getting home without being detected. Luckily he was able, with much concentration, to walk into the palace and to his bedchamber appearing quite normal. He passed Camthalion on the way but did not even notice him until he had passed and called to Legolas. Legolas turned and looked at his older brother.

"What do you want?" he asked heatedly.

"Nothing!" Camthalion snapped back, angry at Legolas's tone.

Legolas paid him no mind and entered his bedchamber. He hid the powder except for a large dose that he placed on the mirror. He paused for a moment. He hated himself for what he had just done to get it. It made him sick. He knew that his father had spared no expense to get him Tegalad. Thranduil always made sure that he had the best of everything. Shame pierced him as he thought of how hard it had been for Thranduil to raise him alone after his mother died in addition to the intense responsibilities of being the king. Then his thoughts shifted to his mother. The grief of her passing was always with him but he had learned to become accustomed to it. However at that moment it burned fresh in his soul. He quickly inhaled the powder and cleaned the mirror.

He laid on his bed and began to sob. Everything was wrong. His brother was angry with him. His mother was dead. He had treated Amoniel very poorly last night. He had never spoken so disrespectfully to his father as he had last night. He still felt shame and guilt about his recent behavior. Then worst of all the powder was taking over his life. It was all he could think about. He constantly had to make sure that he had enough to last through the day. He had to take more and more each day just to keep from feeling ill. He knew he should presently be in the great hall but he was too upset to move. He laid on the bed and thought about how much he hated himself and wept.

* * *

"Where is Lord Legolas?" Thranduil asked the advisor. 

"I do not know, my lord," the advisor replied nervously, "He has not shown up yet."

Thranduil looked angry.

"Bring me Lord Camthalion," he ordered.

"Yes, my lord," The advisor seemed happy to have an excuse to leave the increasing tension in the great hall.

In a few minutes the advisor returned with Camthalion.

"How can I serve you, my lord?" Camthalion asked as he bowed to his father, due to the formal setting.

"I want you to find your brother and bring him here," Thranduil commanded.

"Yes, my lord," Camthalion replied.

He looked over at the vacant seat and shook his head at Legolas's audacity. He went directly to Legolas's chambers and barged through the recently reattached door without knocking. He found his brother lying face down on the bed, apparently asleep. His first reaction was to give him a great clout upside the head but he hesitated. Camthalion noticed that Legolas's eyes were closed. He reached over shook and gently Legolas's shoulders. There was no response. Panic swelled in his chest.

"Legolas!" Camthalion shouted as he lightly slapped Legolas's face to rouse him.

Legolas's eyes suddenly shot open and he bolted out of bed. He looked uncertainly at Camthalion.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Adar has been hearing petitions for nearly twenty minutes. You are supposed to be in the great hall!" Camthalion told him.

Uttering a strand of curse words Legolas shoved Camthalion out of the way and ran the entire way to the great hall. He quietly took his seat and refused to look up at his father. He knew that Thranduil was very angry with him. But he knew that Thranduil would not air his displeasure with him in front of everyone in the great hall. He would wait until they were in the family's private quarters. The session flew by quickly. Legolas did not know if that was because he was so late or because he was dreading the rebuking that was most certainly going to come from his father.

"Legolas," Thranduil said as he stood in front of the desk at which Legolas sat.

Legolas hesitated then looked up at his father. In addition to the annoyance and anger that Thranduil rightly felt, Legolas saw disappointment.

"Yes, Adar?" Legolas tried to innocently inquire.

"Go to my office. I want to talk to you," Thranduil said, "I will be there in a moment."

"Yes, Adar," Legolas walked out of the great hall with his eyes downcast.

He reached his father's office and sat down in a chair located in front of the desk. He wished he could be anywhere but there. He felt the itching feeling creep up on him. He knew that he would need some powder soon. Startled, Legolas jumped up and hurried to his room inhale some powder before his father could get to his office. 'Everything will be fine if I get there before Adar,' he thought. But when he returned to the office his father was sitting behind his desk and looked dangerously enraged.

"I told you to come to my office and I expected you to do it straight away!" Thranduil roared, his face was nearly purple and the veins in his neck were visible.

"I had to use the lavatory, Adar," Legolas lied, "or do I have to ask your permission to do that as well."

"Do not be cheeky!" Thranduil seemed to be losing control of himself, "You have behaved disgracefully today! It is your duty to report to the great hall on time and with a good attitude! I am ashamed of you, Legolas! That is something I did not think would ever happen! I am so angry with you right now I do not know what to say to you! I will talk about this with you later! Now get out of my sight!"

Legolas left without a word or a glimpse at Thranduil. He went straight to his chambers just in time for the soaring feeling to come to him. His head and limbs became heavy and did not want to move. Legolas immediately forgot his troubles and the world seemed right again. He did not realize that he missed flopping down on his bed and was now on the floor. He closed his eyes and let unconsciousness take him. It was better than dealing with his life.

* * *

Legolas was groggy when he awoke. He sat up and looked around, realizing it was evening. His stomach growled. He had not eaten since the midday meal yesterday. He went into the bathing chamber to bathe before the evening meal was served. When he came back into the bedchamber he saw a tray of food had been placed on the table in his room, which meant that his father was still too angry for him to go to the evening meal with the family. Legolas shrugged and drank the wine that was on the tray. Then he inhaled some more powder. After the powder took effect he no longer felt hungry. He decided to go out for a while and see his friends. He did not want to be home anyway. He got up and clumsily pulled on his boots and walked out the chamber door. As soon as he was in the corridor he saw that he was behind Camthalion and Amoniel. He tried to quietly step back so they would not see him. But in his stupor he was not as quiet as he usually was. Camthalion looked back and saw him. He did not look happy. 

"You should go back to your chambers, little brother," he said calmly, "Adar will probably come to talk to you soon."

"Mind your own business," Legolas snapped, "It is none of your affair."

"What is wrong with you, Legolas?" Camthalion asked, "This is not like you. Whatever it is you can tell me."

"How would you know if something is wrong?" Legolas angrily sneered, "You are never home long enough to know or care if there is something wrong!"

"That is not fair, Legolas," Camthalion hissed.

"What isn't fair is that you are always judging me," Legolas shouted.

Camthalion was so angry that he wanted to slap his brother.

"You are out of control, Legolas," Camthalion said accusingly, "It seems that nothing Adar and I say or do has any effect on you. Perhaps if Naneth was alive…"

That was as far as he got. Legolas's face was full of rage at the mention of their mother. He was seeing red. Camthalion was startled at the look on Legolas's face and even more so when Legolas's fist connected with the left side of his face with a surprising amount of force. He staggered for a moment.

"You little fool," he gasped as he touched his cheek.

"Shut up you…" Legolas let loose a string of the most awful language that Camthalion had ever heard.

Legolas swung at him again and Camthalion blocked the blow and tried to get a hold on Legolas. Though Camthalion had a hold on his arms Legolas was able to use his body weight to force Camthalion into the wall and drive his knee into his stomach. Amoniel had been shouting for them to stop. She wasted no time and ran from the corridor and came back a moment later with Thranduil. The fighting had gotten worse. Legolas and Camthalion were now on the floor and blows were being thrown with full force. Colorful language was being shouted.

"Stop this immediately!" Thranduil shouted. He looked as though he could not believe what he was seeing.

Camthalion stopped trying to restrain Legolas but Legolas did not stop and used it as the opportunity to deal Camthalion another clout.

"Legolas!" Thranduil shouted. He had to break up the fight and physically drag Legolas away from Camthalion. Legolas struggled in his father's hold on him. Thranduil grasped his shoulders and shook him.

"What is the matter with you?" Thranduil bellowed.

"Let go of me!" Legolas shouted back and tried in vain to get out of his father's grasp.

Thranduil tightened his grasp on Legolas and began to drag him toward his bedchamber. He narrowly missed the blow that Legolas threw his way. Thranduil was now more frightened than angry at the behavior. Glad to be out of the prying eyes of the guards, Thranduil slammed the chamber door shut with his foot. He still struggled to maintain his hold on his son.

"Let me go, Adar! That was none of your affair!" Legolas screeched as he nearly flailed and kicked his way out of his father's grasp, "I hate him!"

But Thranduil said nothing and used all of his strength to hold Legolas in his arms. Fortunately Legolas soon tired and ended the struggle. Thranduil still kept him in his grip, unsure of what was going to happen next. Not wanting to encourage the outburst anymore he put aside his anger and pulled Legolas to his chest. He nuzzled the top of Legolas's head.

"Shhh," he crooned, "You need to calm down. We will work this out but you need to calm down first."

Thranduil could feel how rapidly Legolas's heart was beating and he could feel him quivering in his grasp. It frightened him. He knew that Camthalion was right. Something was most definitely wrong. His youngest son did not act like this. He knew Legolas was miserable. Verifying his concerns, Legolas began to weep. Thranduil kept holding him and stroked the back on his blond head as he slightly rocked his now grown son.

"Go ahead and cry, ion-nin," he comforted him, "I know your are not happy."

"I am so sorry, Adar," Legolas choked out, "I am sorry that you are ashamed that I am your son."

"Shhh," Thranduil said as he continued to stroke Legolas's head.

After what seemed like hours later Legolas looked up at his father. It nearly broke his heart at how sad Thranduil looked.

"What is wrong, ion-nin?" Thranduil asked him, "I am your father. You can tell me anything. I love you, Legolas. I know something is wrong and I need you to tell me so I can mend it."

Legolas laid his head back on his father's chest. 'How can I tell him about the powder?' he thought miserably, 'He is already so angry with me now. He would not understand.'

"It is everything, Adar," Legolas said at last, "Nothing is going right for me and I feel unhappy right now. I am ashamed of myself. I know I have behaved disgracefully. I am truly sorry."

Thranduil thought about his son's answer for a moment. It seemed a valid reason Legolas's recent attitude and behavior.

"Legolas," he said, "It is not your fault that the accident happened. You need to realize that and stop punishing yourself for it. The sooner you realize that you are not at fault the happier you will be."

"Yes, Adar," Legolas said, " I will do that. I really am very sorry."

Thranduil leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"I know that you are," he said as he got up to leave, "We will not speak of it anymore."

Legolas forced himself to smile.

"Goodnight, ion-nin," Thranduil said as he quietly closed the chamber door.

Legolas got up and changed into his sleep shirt, suddenly feeling exhausted. He got into bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

"Let me see your face, Camthalion," Thranduil said when he arrived at the sitting room where Amoniel and Camthalion had gone after the scene in the corridor. They had been too upset to eat. Camthalion turned his face toward his father. The left side of his face was starting to swell and bruise. 

"He dealt you quite a blow," Thranduil commented, as he shook his head.

"Yes, he did," Camthalion agreed, "I take it that you finally got him to calm down."

"Yes, Legolas is fine now," Thranduil said, "He was very upset. I do not want you to mention what happened tonight to him. He is ashamed of his actions."

"Well, he should be," Camthalion retorted, "I do not understand what is wrong with him. It is like we are dealing with an entirely different person."

"He is under much stress and turmoil right now. It is stemming from the accident like I said," Thranduil answered, "I expect you to be more understanding with him."

"Yes, Adar," Camthalion replied. He looked angry not only with Legolas but with Thranduil as well.

"I am retiring for the night," Thranduil got up, "I bid you both goodnight."

"Goodnight," they echoed as they watched him leave.

"I am worried, love," Amoniel told Camthalion as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I am too," he answered her, "Something is seriously wrong. Legolas is the youngest so he has always gotten away with things that I never did. But Adar seems to be completely in denial about Legolas. Something is wrong and I am going to find out what it is."

* * *

Note: I hope that I am not going too OOC for Legolas. But this is just something that I have witnessed first hand with my brother. I want to paint a realistic picture here of drug addiction but not go too OOC. I hope that you guys liked it. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Addiction: Chapter 9**

Thank you to all readers and/or reviewers! I love to hear from you all!

Thank you to Calenlass Greenleaf for beta reading this chapter for me!

* * *

Camthalion and Amoniel strolled leisurely along the palace gardens in the early afternoon. As they walked they discussed Legolas, who had not shown up for either breakfast or the midday meal. He had remained in his chambers all day. 

"I feel very worried about him, Camthalion," Amoniel said as she stopped to rearrange the climbing morning glory vines on the lattice.

"There definitely is something wrong," Camthalion agreed, "I will speak with Adar later today when he is free."

"I do not think he wants to talk about it," Amoniel pointed out, "He seems to believe that in time it will pass. Maybe he is right. We should be optimistic."

"I do not care if Adar wants to hear it or not," Camthalion replied defiantly, "He needs to hear it.

* * *

Later that afternoon Camthalion still had not seen any sign of Legolas. He decided to talk with him before talking to their father. He walked down the corridor and took a deep breath before knocking on the chamber door.

"C'in" a voice slurred.

Camthalion walked into Legolas's room, which was in total disarray. He had to step over several days of laundry on the floor, which was also littered with books. An untouched tray of food sat on the table. He did not see Legolas anywhere but heard motion in the bathing chamber. He carefully opened the door and found Legolas vomiting into a basin. When Legolas's eyes met his, Camthalion felt most of his anger disappear. Without a word Camthalion put his arm around Legolas and held his hair back as he continued to retch. Finally when he was finished vomiting Camthalion handed him a towel to wipe his face.

"What is wrong?" Camthalion asked as he guided Legolas back to his bed.

Legolas shrugged. He did not seem very concerned. His lips were dry despite his repeated vomiting. His eyes had dark circles around them and he looked exhausted.

"I'm tired," Legolas mumbled and pulled the covers over his head and promptly went back to sleep.

Camthalion sat beside him for a few minutes and surveyed the room again. Then pulled the covers down off Legolas's head. He was sleeping with his eyes closed and when Camthalion touched his skin he was very warm. He looked thinner than Camthalion had ever seen him and he knew Legolas had not been eating much lately. Camthalion stood up and walked to his father's study. It was empty but he knew Thranduil would most likely be there in a few minutes. Camthalion was right and did not have along wait.

"I thought you would be here waiting on me," Thranduil said with a rueful smile, "I assume you want to talk about Legolas."

"Yes, Adar," Camthalion answered, "I find that my anger with him seems to have melted away. I am frightened for him."

"Why?" Thranduil asked, "He will be fine soon. He is at the age where he wants to be an adult and do his own things. I believe that he is tired of the responsibilities that come from him being my son. You should understand that yourself."

"I do understand that, Adar," Camthalion tried not to show his irritation. "I am not talking about that. I believe that something else is wrong."

"What could possibly be wrong?" Thranduil asked, making no effort to conceal his doubt.

"Well let's just look at his recent behavior," Camthalion said diplomatically, "He has become a totally different person. He is angry and having outbursts. They are becoming violent. I have never struck him, Adar, and this how out of control he became last night."

Camthalion motioned to his face. Thranduil looked at the bruised, swollen cheek.

"Furthermore, he has been spending less and less time with Valen and Sellion. He is staying in his room all day unless you make him leave it. He rarely is at the table to share meals with use and he hardly touches the trays of food that you send to his room," Camthalion pointed out, "He was vomiting earlier. He is having nosebleeds. He sleeps all the time. He is ill, Adar. I do not know if this has anything to do with it, but Tegalad is missing from his stall. No one knows where he is."

"I know that you are concerned, iôn nîn," Thranduil acknowledged, "Legolas is lucky to have a brother who loves him and is concerned. But all of the things you have just said are stemming from the accident. He is depressed and is still suffering physical difficulties from the accident. That is all there is to it. As for the horse, I am sure he was just taken out to pasture. He will turn up. We need not get excited yet."

"No, Adar!" Camthalion cried, "I do not think this has anything to do with the accident!"

"Camthalion, you are making this into something that it is not," Thranduil said in an exasperated tone.

"Why are you so reluctant to see what is before you?" Camthalion said sharply, "Legolas needs help, Adar!"

"I do not want to hear another word on the matter!" Thranduil growled, "There is nothing wrong with Legolas that a little time and patience won't mend!"

"I meant no disrespect, Adar," Camthalion said, though it was clear that they would not agree on the subject and that he had lost the battle, "I have work I must attend to."

Thranduil nodded. After Camthalion left Thranduil decided to check on Legolas. He felt anxious. He had not seen Legolas since he checked in on him at noon. He had been sleeping soundly so Thranduil did not wake him. He softly opened the door. Legolas was asleep in a tangle of blankets and was halfway off of the bed. Then Thranduil heard a strange noise. It was a gurgling noise. Then he realized that it was coming from Legolas. He hurried over to Legolas and pulled him up onto the bed. Startled, he realized that Legolas had vomited again in his sleep and was choking on it. He turned Legolas onto his side and began to forcefully tap his back. Legolas began to vomit again. He did not seem to hear his father's terrified cries. Camthalion appeared at the door. Apparently he had heard Thranduil.

"What happened?" he cried and sprung forward.

"Call for the healers," Thranduil ordered as he continued to attempt to rouse Legolas.

Camthalion disappeared and moments later he and Aranhil flew into the room.

"What happened, my lord?" he asked as he tried to find Legolas's pulse.

"I do not know," Thranduil told him, "I just found him like this."

"His heart is racing," Aranhil said, "He is tremendously fortunate that you came in here when you did or he could be dead right now."

Then Legolas began to vomit again. Aranhil pulled him over on is side to ease the expulsion. Another healer entered the room.

"His skin is burning," Aranhil told her.

Camthalion shook his head. Then something caught his eye. Something on the floor flashed in the candlelight. He moved toward it. He looked down and saw a mirror peeking out from under the clutter of clothes on the floor. Then he saw the mirror had something white on it. He picked it up. Then the corner of a small sack caught his eye. He pulled it out from under the clothes. It held a very small amount of the white powder. Thranduil looked over at his eldest son when he heard him gasp.

"What is it, Camthalion?" he asked.

Wordlessly he showed the items to his father, his face grave. The color fled Thranduil's face when he looked at the items in Camthalion's hand. The healers exchanged long, serious glances. Aranhil tilted Legolas's head back and looked up into his nose.

"I am so sorry, my lord," Aranhil ventured, "But there is white residue in his nose."

"No," Thranduil managed to croak as he slumped back into a chair, "Valar, no."

Camthalion reached forward and put his arm around his father. Thranduil's eyes filled with tears and he held his head in his hand. He looked inconsolable. Camthalion looked around in disbelief. 'How can this true?' he asked himself. The healers continued their evaluation quickly.

"My lord," he said to Thranduil, "I do not know how much powder he has taken but I believe whatever the amount was it was significantly more that what he was used to. We can only wait and see how his body handles the amount of drug that was inhaled."

Thranduil nodded without looking up at Aranhil. Aranhil left the room to retrieve the things he needed from the infirmary.

"Camthalion," Thranduil said in a shaky voice as he put his hand on his elder son's arm, "I am a fool. You were right. I…"

"Adar," Camthalion interrupted, "Please do not blame yourself. I had no idea he was using powder. At least now we know what is wrong. All we need to do now is work together to help Legolas get through this situation."

Camthalion reached over and hugged his father, forgetting how angry he had been with him just minutes before. Thranduil went to Legolas's side. He began to blot at the very warm skin with a cool cloth. Camthalion sat beside his father and looked at his very ill younger brother.

"What will you say to Legolas when he awakens?" Camthalion asked.

"I do not know yet," Thranduil admitted, "This has taken me completely by surprise."

Camthalion sighed and sat back in his chair. He was nervous about confronting Legolas about the powder. He was unsure how Legolas would react. He was unsure if Legolas would awaken or what condition he would be in if he did. Camthalion buried his face in his hands and silently wept.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Addiction: Chapter 10**

Thank you to all readers and/or reviewers!

Thanks to Calenlass Greenleaf for beta reading this chapter for me!

* * *

Legolas awoke slowly. His head hurt. His throat burned. Even his very bones ached. He moaned and pulled himself into a sitting position as he tried to fight the waves of nausea that racked his body. It took him a few moments to realize that he was in his own bed. He looked over and saw that his father and brother were both asleep in chairs beside his bed. His heart dropped when he saw the mirror and sack of powder on the nightstand next to the bed. 'They know,' he thought as panic set in. Then he frantically looked across the room and saw the wardrobe was undisturbed. Silently he pulled on his boots and took all the money from the bottom drawer of the bureau in his room. Lastly he soundlessly opened the wardrobe and took the last bag of powder, pocketed it, and then he slipped out of the palace. 

An hour later Thranduil awoke. He jumped up when he realized the bed was empty.

"Legolas?" the king called as he quickly scanned the room and the adjoining bathing room.

Camthalion heard his father and stirred from his deep sleep.

"What is wrong?" Camthalion yawned.

"Legolas is not here," Thranduil replied as he took his search to the corridor. He went directly to the guards at the great doors. The guards bowed to him. "Has Lord Legolas left the palace?" he inquired anxiously.

"Yes, my lord," one guard answered, "He left nearly an hour ago. He went toward the forest."

Thranduil and Camthalion looked at each other with horrified expressions.

"I thought Legolas would be too ill to even move this morning," Camthalion said.

"Yes," Thranduil agreed, "We need to find him quickly. I am worried."

They hurried to the stables and quickly mounted their horses. Then they swiftly rode off into the forest.

"I will check all the usual places he goes with Valen and Sellion,' Camthalion said, "I am sure that he will turn up there."

"Good," Thranduil replied, "I will stay on the Elf Path."

Thranduil watched Camthalion ride off before searching deeper into the forest. Soon the morning came and went. The hot summer sun beat down mercilessly overhead. The day had become quite hot and humid. Thranduil wiped his brow. He had not been able to locate his youngest son. He decided to go back to the palace to see if he turned up. He found Camthalion handing his horse to the stable hand.

"I did not find him, Adar," Camthalion admitted when he saw his father.

"I think we should see if he came back home before we go out again," Thranduil said, "And remember Camthalion I do not want our family problems aired. We will find Legolas on our own. His problem need not be the subject of local gossip."

"Yes, Adar," Camthalion replied, thinking that with Legolas's recent behavior how could he not be the main topic of conversation.

He walked into the palace with Thranduil and began to search the private area of the palace before spreading out to the public areas.

"My lord!" an advisor called, "I have been searching for you everywhere! This petition requires your signature!"

Thranduil dismissed him with a wave of his hand and continued his search. The advisor looked baffled. An hour later they were no closer to finding Legolas than they had been that morning.

"We will go back to the forest," Thranduil said. His handsome face looked deeply troubled.

"I will look to the south and to the west," Camthalion said.

"Good," Thranduil replied, "The longer he is missing the more frightened I feel. We need to find him as quickly as possible."

"He will be found soon," Camthalion said so determinedly that Thranduil almost believed him.

* * *

They retrieved their horses and then set off in different directions. Twenty minutes into the forest Thranduil stopped. He listened to the trees for any indication that Legolas had been there. But they merrily sang their summer song, indicating that nothing was amiss. The afternoon wore on without as much as a sign of Legolas. Thranduil felt panic rise in his heart. He slowed his horse to a trot and began to mentally recount each place that they had searched. Then a sudden thought hit him. He knew a place that had not yet been searched. Thranduil had not been to that part of the forest in thirty years; it was too painful. But he tried to push those feelings aside as urged his horse forward. 

He slowly approached that dreadful part of the forest. When he arrived he felt fresh grief, feelings that he had managed to bury, hit him with full force. He fought back tears as his breath came in short pants. He looked around at the beautiful forest, the last thing that Faelwen had seen before she died. Then he noticed a slender figure propped up against the trunk of a tree. Relief flooded Thranduil heart as he made his way over to Legolas. As soon as he approached his son he knew that Legolas had taken the powder. His eyes were glassy and his head rolled drunkenly to the side. Thranduil sat next to his son. Legolas slowly turned his head toward him. He smiled at Thranduil as though it was an ordinary day and he had not a care in the world.

"Hello, Adar," he chirped.

"Hello, Legolas," Thranduil replied with a sad smile, remembering how he used to get such enthusiastic greetings from his sons when they were small. "How to do you feel?" he asked.

"I am great!" Legolas slurred, "Where have you been all day?"

"Camthalion and I have been looking for you. I was very worried," Thranduil replied.

"Why would you worry?" Legolas said slowly, "I have been here all day."

"Legolas, we need to discuss what we are going to do about your…your problem," Thranduil replied, carefully choosing his words.

"What problem?" Legolas asked.

"Your problem with that," Thranduil answered as he pointed to the sack of powder on the ground beside Legolas.

"Are you mad?" Legolas inquired, "I do not have a problem."

Thranduil forced himself not to argue. 'He is not in his right mind,' he reasoned to himself, 'we will address it later.'

"Come, Legolas, let's go home," Thranduil said as he placed his arm around his son.

Legolas staggered as he attempted to stand up. Thranduil helped him to his feet and guided him toward the horse. Legolas was so far under the influence of the powder that he could not mount the horse without Thranduil's help. Thranduil swung himself up on the mare's back behind Legolas and began their way back home. Legolas could not control himself and lolled over to the side.

"Lean back on me," Thranduil told him as he pulled Legolas to his chest. "We will be home soon," he said, "Then you can rest."

They made good time and were back at the palace stables within twenty minutes. Thranduil helped pull Legolas from his horse and quickly steered him into the palace before the stable hands could see what was going on.

"My lord!" a servant gasped when they walked into the palace, "Is Lord Legolas well?"

"He will be fine," Thranduil replied, "He has just had too much sun. Send a healer to his room immediately."

"Right away, my lord," the servant said with a quick bow.

Thranduil helped Legolas the rest of the way to his bedchambers. Legolas could hardly put one foot in front of the other. He laughed happily as if he were on a stroll through the gardens. Thranduil lowered him onto his bed.

"I want you to rest, Legolas," Thranduil said seriously, "I do not want you to leave this room until we have this entire situation sorted out. So you understand me?"

"Understand what, Adar?" Legolas asked with a smile.

"He will not remember what you are saying, my lord," Aranhil appeared in the doorway, "He is heavily under the powder's influence."

Aranhil closed the door behind him and walked into the room. He walked over to Legolas and peered at him.

"How do you feel, my lord?" he asked carefully.

"I feel…good," Legolas gushed.

'He certainly does look happy,' Aranhil mused as he checked Legolas's pulse. Aranhil straightened up and walked over to Thranduil.

"We cannot do anything until the powder wears off," Aranhil said in a lowered voice that only Thranduil could hear, "He will be quite happy until then. To get him off his dependence of the powder is not going to be easy. He is going to be very ill for a few days. Even after that he may go back to taking the powder. We will just have to wait."

"Of course," Thranduil said as his eyes swept over Legolas who laying on the bed laughing at something known only to him.

"He is going to need you to be here with him, my lord," Aranhil said, "Being surrounded by those he loves will help a great deal."

"How long until he is ill?" Thranduil asked.

"Since he has been taking powder all day," Aranhil answered, "I would speculate that he will begin feeling ill in a couple of hours, depending on when he last inhaled some. But I must warn you, my lord. When he begins to need some of the powder he may become violent and things may get tense."

"I understand," Thranduil said.

Thranduil sat next to Legolas for the next hour. It was hard to engage in any verbal interaction for Legolas found everything hilariously funny. He lounged on the bed and laughed at nearly everything Thranduil said or would try to sing and laugh at himself. He had calmed down greatly when Camthalion entered the room some time later looking tired.

"Amoniel told me that you had found him," Camthalion said, looking greatly relieved. He leaned down and tried to hug Legolas but he pushed him off, obviously still angry with him. "What is wrong, little brother?" Camthalion asked, "I was so worried about you."

"Get out of my chambers!" Legolas all but shouted, "I do not want you here!"

"Legolas, calm down," Thranduil warned, "There is no need to be so rude."

"I do not want him here!" Legolas said, "He meddles in things that are none of his affair!"

"It is fine, Adar," Camthalion said, "I will leave." Then he turned to Legolas, "I hope that you feel better, Legolas." he said kindly.

"I will as soon as you get out of here," Legolas retorted snidely.

Thranduil stepped out into the corridor to talk to Camthalion. Legolas took this opportunity to get some hidden powder from the bathing chamber. He had snorted a little powder when he heard his father enter the room.

"Legolas!" Thranduil shouted in shock.

Legolas looked up at his father, looking as though Thranduil had no reason to look at him that way.

"Give that to me," Thranduil said as he took a step closer.

Legolas took a step back and clutched the bag of powder as though his life depended on it. Thranduil's heart broke at the look on Legolas's face. He looked frightened, like a caged animal. It made him sick to see his son so broken. It was obvious that Legolas had entirely lost himself to the wicked powder. Thranduil took another step closer to his son. Legolas looked as though he were about to flee. Thranduil quickly placed a firm hand on Legolas's shoulder and tried to take the powder with the other.

"No, Adar," Legolas said sharply as he jerked from his father's grasp. Thranduil quickly grabbed hold of him in an attempt to get the powder. Legolas struggled in his arms. Then Thranduil was sharply elbowed in the stomach, knocking him to the floor and taking his breath. Reflexively he released Legolas as he let out a painful wheeze. He put aside his discomfort, lunged forward, and grabbed Legolas before he could escape. He greatly struggled to keep hold him.

"Let me go!" Legolas screeched as he nearly slipped from Thranduil. He called his father every vulgar name he could think of. Thranduil received several kicks and blows but he held fast to Legolas.

"Legolas!" Thranduil had to shout be heard over his son, "Legolas stop fighting me!"

For several minutes they continued to struggle.

"Legolas listen to me!" Thranduil shook him like a rag doll.

Astonishingly Legolas obeyed.

"Look at what you are doing to yourself, to our family!" Thranduil cried.

"What are you talking about?" Legolas answered angrily, "I am doing nothing wrong!"

"What do you call using the powder?" Thranduil asked.

"That is nothing," Legolas brushed it off.

"If it is nothing then why will you not stop using it?" Thranduil said, "Look at your hands! You are shaking! Someone who is in control of himself does not shake like that!"

Legolas looked down at his trembling hands and willed them to stop. But he could not.

"I…I…I," he stuttered, not knowing what to say or do. His face was filled with misery.

"I know that you are unhappy and do not want to continue using it," Thranduil said gently, "You do not want to use the powder do you, Legolas?"

"I…I cannot stop," Legolas began to cry, "I've tried to…"

Thranduil quickly reached over and grabbed Legolas. He eased both of them to the floor as Legolas continued to sob.

"I am so sorry," he wept.

"Shhh," Thranduil crooned as he wrapped his arms protectively around his son. The entire situation was wearing on Thranduil. The scene that had just unfolded upset him greatly. Legolas's desperate sobs tore his heart in two. Unable to control his emotions any longer Thranduil allowed his own tears to flow freely. He nestled his chin on the top of Legolas's head. "We will get through this, Legolas," he wept, "I promise that we will."

For over an hour they remained on the chamber floor and shed all the tears they had. Finally Legolas looked up at his father. Guilt bored through him as he looked at his father's tear stained face.

"I am so sorry, Adar," Legolas said, "I know that I have brought shame on the family and I am sorry."

"Shhh, do not worry about that now. We are just going to focus on getting you well," Thranduil's voice quavered a bit, "I know you do not want to use the powder."

"I want to be free of it," Legolas said, determination was unmistakable in his blue eyes.

Thranduil smiled approvingly at him. "Then I will help you. It will be one of the most difficult things you will ever do, Legolas. But I will stay with you every step of the way."

Legolas hugged his father.

"I know it is going to be hard, Adar," Legolas said, "But I want to start living again."

Fresh tears sprang to Thranduil's eyes. His son was coming back to him.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Addiction: Chapter 11**

Thank you to all readers and/or reviewers! You guys make me so happy!!

A big thank you to Calenlass Greenleaf for beta reading for me!

* * *

Thranduil's heart twisted with pity. He could scarcely believe that the poor, wretched creature who lay trembling on the bed before him was his son. Only an hour earlier Legolas had began to feel ill, as his body needed the powder. At first it had not been very difficult to ignore but now as each moment passed Legolas could focus on nothing else but his need for the drug. He ungracefully slid from the bed and began to pace, unable to keep still any longer. He walked from one side of the room to the other, silently and grimly. Thranduil returned to the book he was reading and the stillness of the room was aggravating to Legolas's condition. Silently, Legolas cursed himself for accepting pain relief for his injuries. 'Why could I not just have taken the pain?' he thought miserably, 'This is much worse than the pain from falling.' The minutes slowly came and went. Legolas's limbs began to shake uncontrollably to the point he had to lay back down. The room began to spin. His vision was blurred.

"Adar," Legolas cried, "Please, Adar I need some powder! Just a little!"

Thranduil put down his book and looked over at his son. His blue eyes shone with hurt and pity.

"No, Legolas," he replied, "I know that you are uncomfortable but it will be worth it when you no longer need the powder."

"Uncomfortable?" Legolas asked, sounding offended, "You think this is uncomfortable? This is torment!"

"Calm down, Legolas," Thranduil tried to soothe him, "There is no need to get angry. I can not imagine what you are going through right now."

"That is because you do not care," Legolas retorted heatedly, though he knew that it was not true.

Before Thranduil could reply a swift knock on the door announced Aranhil's arrival. He stepped into the room with a cautious smile on his face.

"How are you faring, my lord?" Aranhil asked as he stepped closer to Legolas.

"I am fine," Legolas snapped irritably, "So there is no reason for you to be here! Goodbye!"

"Legolas!" Thranduil said sharply, casting a disapproving look at his son.

"I would like to speak with you in the corridor, my lord," Aranhil said as he passively dismissed Legolas's rudeness, "It will only take a moment."

Thranduil nodded and followed the healer out of the chambers and into the corridor. As soon as the door shut Legolas flew to the door and locked it. Without a moments hesitation he began to search for any hidden powder in his room. He threw the contents out of the bureau and the wardrobe. He dove under his bed to search for any amount of powder he could find.

Thranduil and Aranhil both grabbed for the doorknob when they heard the lock latch. Thranduil inwardly groaned. 'How could I be so stupid?' he thought angrily.

"Legolas?" he called out urgently as he tried not to sound angry, "Open this door!"

But he was met with the sound of frenzied movement in the chamber. He could hear things being strewn and the knocking about of furniture. Recalling the recent scene involving the door, Thranduil remembered that he had kept a spare key in his study, lest another event occurred. Within minutes the key was produced and the door was opened. Thranduil ran back into the chambers and saw the room was in utter disorder. Furniture lay on its side, with Legolas's belongings strewn about the room. Thranduil stepped into the bathing chamber and found Legolas in a manic state. Legolas did not notice him. The only thought that crossed his mind was to find powder. Thranduil had to jump out of the doorway as Legolas hastily flung item after item out of his way.

"Legolas!" Thranduil cried, looking in astonishment at Elf before him.

There was no response. Thranduil could not tell if Legolas had ignored him or had not heard him. Thranduil stepped into the room and placed his hands on Legolas's shoulders.

"Legolas," he said again, this time louder.

Legolas shrugged off his grip and continued on his deadly quest. Thranduil straightened up and went to the doorway. He called the nearest servant to him.

"I want this room gutted out," he ordered, "The only thing that may stay is the bed."

"Yes, my lord," the servant replied with a bow.

By the time the servant had recruited the aid of some other servants with his task Legolas had returned his search to his chambers. The servants entered and began to take the smaller items first. Legolas grabbed a tunic out of one servant's hand as he gave her a threatening look.

"What are they doing, Adar?" he snarled as he turned angrily to his father.

"They are simply removing everything in your chambers," Thranduil answered him casually, "This will help you overcome your addiction. There will be no hidden powder in the room because there is going to be nothing in here."

Legolas dropped the tunic and looked at his father through narrowed, angry eyes. His body shook as he unsuccessfully tried to gain control over himself. Making no effort to lower his voice, he called his father the vilest name he could think of. Several servants gasped and looked in horror at him. Thranduil stood unfazed, knowing it was the work of the drug.

"Govern your tongue, Legolas," he said.

Then Thranduil reached out to place a comforting hand on Legolas's shoulder, hoping to calm him and prevent anymore unpleasant scenes. Legolas, in his drug-induced rage, mistook his father's intentions and dealt him a heavy blow. Thranduil staggered for a moment and wiped the blood from his lip.

"Leave us," he ordered the servants, "Send Lord Camthalion here."

The servants bowed and quickly left with shocked expressions. Thranduil tried to calm Legolas but he again had turned violent. In his need for the powder, adrenaline had kicked in and Legolas was out of control. Thranduil struggled to keep him from escaping. But he was losing the fight to keep Legolas in his grip. As Legolas fought back his elbow rammed Thranduil in the eye. Letting out a cry of pain and surprise Thranduil somehow maintained his hold. Camthalion entered the room to hear Legolas shouting, using extremely vulgar language. He felt his stomach flop as he saw his father's injuries, obviously caused by Legolas. Camthalion was surprised at the manic strength of his younger brother. Thranduil had Legolas gripped around the torso but was striving to maintain control. Camthalion tried to go to his father's aid but when he approached, Legolas knew what his brother was planning and dealt him a swift, powerful kick to the groin. Camthalion fell to his knees and was unable to utter a sound. He gasped for air as he clutched his injury and slid the rest of the way to the floor. The pain the impact caused made him sick and for a moment he thought he was going to vomit.

"Camthalion, do you need a healer?" Thranduil grunted as he continued to battle Legolas.

"No," Camthalion managed to answer; his voice was strained with pain. He wondered if he would ever be able to sire elflings.

The struggle continued for several minutes. To Thranduil's dismay Legolas did not seem to tire but the need enraging him even more. Camthalion had finally managed to get himself off the floor and limped to the doorway. He called for Aranhil who came at once with a sedative, who timidly approached Legolas with a small vial in hand.

"Be careful," Camthalion wheezed, "He kicks."

Aranhil nodded, he had treated people affected by the powder before. He knew the how desperate Legolas was. When he tried to approach Legolas the struggle was so intense that he knew he would not be able to get the sedative into Legolas orally.

"Hold on, my lord," Aranhil said, "I will return with something else. This is not going to work."

"Hurry," Thranduil managed to say through gritted teeth. He was becoming tired both physically and emotionally.

Aranhil arrived in record time. He was holding a large vial of clear liquid in one hand and a handkerchief in the other. He poured a little of the liquid on the cloth and approached Thranduil and Legolas.

"Try to keep him as still has possible, my lord," Aranhil suggested.

Thranduil tried but his energy was almost spent.

"Legolas!" he shouted as he tried to shake him. That only infuriated Legolas more.

"I hate you," Legolas spat.

Thranduil ignored him. He gathered his strength and quickly put the tightest hold he could muster on Legolas. Aranhil seized the opportunity and quickly took the back of Legolas's head in his hands and placed the handkerchief over his mouth and nose.

"There we go," Aranhil said as he tried to pacify Legolas, "That's it, my lord. It's done."

Thranduil's grip loosened as Legolas became limp. He let out a huge sigh of relief and picked his unconscious son up.

"I am taking him to my chambers," Thranduil announced, "I believe that there is hidden powder here. He was trying to find it."

"That is a good idea, my lord," Aranhil approved, "We will treat him from there. He will be unconscious for a good hour or so."

They made their way down the corridor with Camthalion limping behind them. Each step was agony for him. Thranduil gently laid Legolas down on his own bed. Then he turned to his older son.

"Camthalion, I think you should go to the infirmary and see about that injury," Thranduil said, "You are obviously in much pain."

"Yes, my lord," Aranhil agreed, "You should probably be examined and we can give you something for the discomfort. Go on to the infirmary and I will be there after I see to Legolas."

Camthalion nodded and limped out of the room. His own chamber door flew open and Amoniel stared at him with large, gray eyes.

"What happened?" she cried.

"Legolas protested," Camthalion managed to say, "I am going to the infirmary. I will be back later."

"Do you want me to go with you?" she asked.

"No, it is getting late," Camthalion answered, "You go on to bed. I will probably stay with Adar and Legolas tonight."

Amoniel nodded her agreement then stepped forward to kiss him.

"Goodnight, love," she said and went back into the chambers.

Aranhil had finished with Legolas and caught up with Camthalion.

"Lean on me, my lord," he said, "I know that has to be painful."

"Yes," Camthalion agreed as he complied with Aranhil's orders, "Legolas caught me by surprise."

Aranhil nodded as they turned a corner, heading in the direction of the infirmary.

"What you must remember, my lord," Aranhil said, "Is that we are dealing with the powder right now, not Lord Legolas. After all the verbal and physical violence that he is experiencing is finished, he will come back. But it is not going to be easy."

They reached the infirmary and Aranhil helped Camthalion limp back to one of the rooms. Camthalion sighed with relief as he lay back on the examination table.

Aranhil?" he inquired as he watched the healer gather some supplies.

"Yes, my lord?" Aranhil asked as he looked over at him.

"How long will Legolas be ill like this?" Camthalion asked.

Aranhil gathered his supplies and approached the table.

"I do not know," he said thoughtfully, "It has been my experience that the more dependant a person was the longer it will take. I would guess with Lord Legolas it will take between two and three days."

Camthalion had to stifle a groan. He wondered how they could take just one more day of this madness.

"All right, my lord," Aranhil ordered, all business now, "Trousers down."

* * *

Thranduil looked up as Camthalion entered his chambers. He was still limping, though it was only slightly now.

"How are you, ion-nin?" he asked.

"Everything is fine. You will have grandchildren," Camthalion said with a small grin.

Thranduil smiled then returned his attention to Legolas, who was lying on his bed, still unconscious. Even in his comatose state the tremors shook his body.

"He is still shaking," Camthalion observed.

"Yes," Thranduil agreed as he brushed a stray hair from Legolas's face, "But at least for the time being he is not being mentally tortured with them."

Camthalion nodded as he cautiously eased himself into an oversized chair, grunting a little as he did so. Thranduil looked at him earnestly.

"I would like you to stay here with us, ion-nin," he said, "This situation is getting much more difficult to control than I imagined. Legolas is going to be very ill for a couple of days. I am going to need your help to manage this."

"Of course, Adar," Camthalion replied, "You need not to ask. You should not have to carry this burden alone. I will stay until it is over."

Camthalion rose when he saw Thranduil's eyes gleam suspiciously. He walked over and embraced his father. Thranduil smiled, finding it odd that his son was comforting him.

"You should rest, Adar," Camthalion observed, "You look exhausted. I will sit up with Legolas. Judging from his recent behavior I would suggest getting some rest while it is possible."

Thranduil considered this for a moment.

"I will take you up on your offer," the king said as he rose from the bed and made himself comfortable in a chair.

He was both physically and mentally exhausted, worried about what the next couple of days would bring. He looked over and saw Camthalion sitting beside Legolas on the bed, softly whispering words of comfort to his younger brother. Thranduil only observed them for a moment before his eyes filmed over and he was slumbering with uneasy dreams.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Addiction: Chapter 12**

Much thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed! That means alot to me!

Big thanks to Calenlass Greenleaf for beta reading this chapter!

* * *

Thranduil awoke to find Legolas awake and sitting on the bed. He looked so wretched that it was impossible to feel anything but pity. He was sitting cross-legged and rocking back and forth, hands trembling and face beaded with perspiration. He was softy singing to himself as if trying to bring any amount of comfort that he could. Thranduil stood up and sat down next to Legolas on the bed. It was only then that Legolas noticed that he was even in the room. 

"Good morning, Legolas," Thranduil said pleasantly.

Legolas looked up at his father. Thranduil's eye was purple and swollen; his bottom lip split. As Legolas looked inquiringly at his father's injuries, bits and pieces of the previous evening came back to him. He knew it was his doing. Thranduil had never once struck him and now he had done it to his own father. Legolas's face reddened with shame. He knew that he had treated his father unforgivably. Legolas looked down at his trembling hands, unable to look at Thranduil any longer. Then he suddenly burst into tears. Without a word Thranduil gathered Legolas in his arms and stroked the long blond hair that was so like his own.

"Shh," he crooned.

"I'm so sorry, Adar," Legolas sobbed into his father's chest, "I'm so very sorry. I did not mean to do it."

"I know, ion nîn," Thranduil replied quietly.

For several minutes there was no sound except for Legolas's soft sobs and Thranduil's comforting words. Thranduil could feel Legolas quivering in his arms. It seemed that the tremors would never end. Finally, Legolas stood up and began to pace the room. The thought of being immobile was impossible. Back and forth he walked the length of the room with shaky, unstable steps. There was nothing Thranduil could do. He could offer support and words of comfort, but he could not take away the physical and emotional angst that Legolas was going through. Minutes turned into an hour, then into two. Legolas still paced and mumbled to himself. Servants brought food to the room. They quickly set the trays down on a table and promptly vacated the room.

"Come and eat," Thranduil suggested as he uncovered the food that was brought.

"I am not hungry," Legolas replied, while casting a look of disgust at the soup and bread on the tray.

"I think that it would be wise to try just a little," Thranduil coaxed as he sat down to eat his own midday meal.

Legolas shrugged and sat down at the table next to Thranduil. He accepted the bowl of soup and tried to eat it but it proved difficult with trembling hands. After several attempts he gave up and ate the bread. Then he shakily drank the wine. His stomach lurched. Legolas went over to the bed and lay down. Too late, he realized that he should not have eaten anything and he tried to command his stomach to keep its contents. Thranduil looked up when he noticed Legolas's laboured breathing. He set down his soup and stood next to Legolas.

"Are you going to be ill?" he asked.

Legolas nodded in answer. Thranduil hurried into the bathing chamber and returned with a basin. Just as he set it in front of Legolas he began to vomit. Legolas expelled all of the contents of his stomach and gagged for several minutes. Then someone handed him a cup of water and put a cool cloth on his forehead. He realized it was Aranhil. Aranhil took the basin away then turned back to Legolas.

"Lay back, my lord," he persuaded, "You should get some rest."

Legolas obeyed the healer's ordered without a word. He felt exhausted and longed to go to sleep. However, the tremors and the nausea kept him from the slumber that he needed. He was in misery as he lay trembling on the bed.

"How much longer will he be like this?" Thranduil asked as he watched Aranhil check Legolas's pulse.

"I am sorry to say that this is only the beginning, my lord," Aranhil answered the king, "His symptoms will only get worse. They will start to subside in two days or so."

Thranduil frowned. That was not the answer he was hoping for.

"I will stay in the room with him once the symptoms increase," Aranhil continued, "There is not much that can be done but I will do what I can to get him through this. He is just going to have to suffer it out."

"I understand," Thranduil replied with a grimace.

After Aranhil left the room Thranduil sat on the bed next to Legolas, who looked completely miserable. He was curled up in a fetal position; his brow was bead with perspiration and body shaking uncontrollably.

"Perhaps you would like me to read aloud to you," Thranduil suggested as he placed a comforting hand on Legolas's shoulders.

Legolas nodded. Thranduil got up and selected a book from the large collection in his chambers. He returned to his place next to Legolas. As he began to read he hoped that it would take Legolas's mind off his ailments. Legolas listened to his father's smooth, harmonious voice as he read some tales of the First Age. As comforting as it was the need for the drug was far more powerful. Legolas closed his eyes and recounted the wonderful feelings the powder brought and the excitement he would feel after inhaling some. His body ached for the drug and unceasingly screamed for it. It was becoming increasing difficult to deny himself of his need. He wondered how much longer he was going to be able to do so.

* * *

Camthalion strolled down the corridor. He had just returned home from the warrior headquarters. He came to Legolas's bedchambers and stopped into the corridor to peer in. The room was utterly bare. The furniture had been set upright but was completely empty. Even the rugs from the floor had been taken away. The bed was stripped bare. Camthalion sadly shook his head. He could hardly believe that this was happening to his family. He missed Legolas. He wanted to see his brother but was unsure how he would react to his presence. Legolas had been quite angry the last few times Camthalion had been in his chambers. Camthalion knew that the situation was becoming unmanageable. Thranduil was having great difficulty controlling it, something that Camthalion had thought would be impossible. Thranduil was such a strong, brisk person that is seemed that he commanded everything without the slightest bit of effort. It frightened Camthalion that things had come to the point that even their father was struggling with it. 

Camthalion drew a deep breath and went directly to his father's chambers, determined to help him with this burden. He knocked hurriedly and entered. He found his father dozing on the bed. Camthalion's heart flopped when he did not find Legolas in the room.

"Adar!" he shook his father's shoulders, "Where is Legolas?"

Thranduil jumped up off the bed.

"I cannot believe I fell asleep!" he said, "Legolas was right here on the bed."

Camthalion frantically looked about the room then went into the bathing chamber.

"He is in here, Adar," Camthalion called.

Thranduil sighed with relief and quickly went into the chamber. Legolas was lying on the floor next to a basin in which he had obviously vomited repeatedly. Thranduil reached down and gently shook Legolas. Legolas's head rose and he looked weakly at his father. His cheeks were flushed with fever, his forehead was beaded with sweat, and his usually bright blue eyes were dull.

"Help him back to bed, Camthalion," Thranduil ordered, "I will get Aranhil."

"Yes, Adar," Camthalion replied as he pulled Legolas to his feet as gently as possible.

As he helped his brother back to bed, Camthalion noticed that he was literally dragging him. He gently lowered Legolas down onto the bed. Legolas's breathing was laboured. He looked up at Camthalion with tear-filled eyes.

"I am sorry, brother," he said.

"All is well, Legolas," Camthalion said, surprised that tears were stinging his own eyes.

They were interrupted by Aranhil and Thranduil. Camthalion got up and stood next to his father so Aranhil could examine Legolas.

"How do you feel, my lord?" Aranhil inquired as he checked Legolas pulse before feeling his cheeks and forehead for fever.

"I have felt better," Legolas answered, closing his eyes.

Aranhil handed him a cup of water. "You need to keep drinking water even when you do not feel like it, " Aranhil said, "With all this vomiting you need to keep from dehydrating."

Aranhil straightened up and turned to Camthalion and Thranduil.

"I am sorry to say, my lords, that the worst has yet to come," he said.

Thranduil and Camthalion looked from Aranhil to Legolas. If this was not the worst, then what would tomorrow bring?

* * *

Detoxing from drug dependence is not a pretty sight. There is alot of tears and uncontrollable illness. 


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer:_ All identifiable settings and characters belong to Tolkien and are only used by me to create this little piece of fiction.

_Warnings:_ Major AU, OOC, drug abuse, angst

Sorry for the wait, but when real life comes knocking at your door you can't just pretend not to hear it and walk away. Daytripper10108 has retired from this fic, letting myself (Gord and V) try a go at it. (However, I insisted we keep this fic on her name.) I tried to keep her style, and she has provided me with everything I put in for this chapter.

Trying to leave this as short as possible: there are only 3 more chapters left, the last being an alternate ending. Also, this is** un-beted**, and I know I am not perfect and have missed some things, so please, ingore any spelling or gramatical errors. Any reviews (hopefully) will be replied back to, but from Gord and V.

_Quick Refresh_

Aranhil- healer

Camthalion- Thranduil's oldest son

Amoniel- Camthalion's wife

Tegalad- Legolas' sold black stallion to Rilien

Rilien- drug supplier

* * *

_Aranhil__ straightened up and turned to __Camthalion__ and __Thranduil_

_"I am sorry to say, my lords, that the worst has yet to come," he said._

_Thranduil__ and __Camthalion__ looked from __Aranhil__ to __Legolas__. If this was not the worst, then what would tomorrow bring?_

- - - - - -

"There now," soothed Thranduil quietly dabbing around his youngest son's mouth, "All better. Now you can lie down and rest. Camthalion, your assistance please." His oldest son came over, helping to pick up the pitiful elf that was known as Legolas. Together they brought him back to the bed, the healer Aranhil coming over with a tall glass of water. He gave a weak smile, pressing the rim of the cup to Legolas's mouth; he had given up hope that the prince could hold anything without shaking or spilling.

"Come now my lord," said Aranhil after a few tense seconds, "This will help to rid the taste and help you feel better."

The night had come and gone, none able to rest. Aranhil had constantly came and left, unable to help or ease the symptoms of Legolas' withdrawal. Camthalion had taken it upon himself to stay near the door, arms folded deep in his own thoughts and sympathies while his father refused to move from his son's side. The only sounds breaking the silence of the room was Legolas' harsh breathing, occasionally turning to coughs and sputters. And during the first rays of the morning he began to become ill once more, blood mixing with the water from the previous night; Aranhil's warnings of everything becoming worse had begun.

"I do not need that," snapped Legolas turning his head away.

"Come now, I have become ill enough to know how bad your mouth tastes," laughed Aranhil taking a stab at humor, "And that blood cannot be helping."

"You can help me by giving the powder."

"Legolas," said Thranduil softly, "You know we cannot."

"I do not care what you can and cannot do. You are not helping me at all!" cried Legolas, slapping away the water and ignoring the sound of glass shattering. He felt as though he were to die any moment, weak and tired, his throat throbbing and stomach sore from vomiting.

"That was not very nice," said Thranduil, carefully brushing together the glass shards as Aranhil left to clean the basin. Camthalion had returned to leaning against the wall, watching warily as Legolas jerkily sat up and carefully put his feet on the floor.

"I will show you not nice," growled Legolas, reaching down and picking up a sharp triangular piece of glass and lunging at Thranduil with more speed then thought of one in his condition.

"Legolas no!" cried Camthalion, pushing himself off the wall and grabbing his brother. The three rolled about, Thranduil grunting quietly as his youngest bit his wrist with a vengeful grip. Eventually Camthalion was able to grab around Legolas' body, trapping his arms to his side.

"He is still biting," hissed Thranduil, jerking his arm although his son refused to let go. He looked down, staring at the glaring elf latched to his body. Camthalion cursed himself and promised to later apologize, grabbing behind his brother's head and tugging not so gently.

"Legolas, release!" Legolas let go, tossing his head back and nearly hitting Camthalion, struggling wildly once more. Thranduil sat up, watching as his two sons fought against one another, Aranhil returning.

'Oh dear,' thought Aranhil, shaking his head. He then looked to Thranduil, wincing as he saw a few cuts and scrapes on his king.

"I said let me go!" roared Legolas, trying to kick himself like before. However, Camthalion was well-known to this trick, making sure to stay free of his brother's legs.

"Just leave me be! I am dying because of your help!"

"You are healing," bellowed Camthalion, shaking Legolas roughly.

"No I am not!" cried Legolas, stopping his struggles and hanging limply, continuing to shake, "You have idea how I feel. Just let me have some of the powder!" But he received no reply, Aranhil helping Thranduil up. The king gingerly touched the two marks near his wrist, wincing slightly. Although his previous injuries of a swollen eye, which he could now open, and split lip were healing, he now had more proof of his son's behavior.

"Ice my lord?" asked Aranhil.

"Nay, tend to my son, " replied Thranduil, getting up and looking at the holes in his robe. He watched as Legolas was put back onto the bed, chest heaving and eyes unfocused.

"His hand," said Camthalion, "Was cut on the glass." Aranhil nodded, gently picking up Legolas' hand and clucking. Said elf whimpered quietly, knowing that he would be feeling no pain when under the effects of the powder, or the guilt that was seeping into his mind for his actions.

"Legolas, did you hear me?" The prince looked up, blinking dumbly.

"I am going to wrap your hand, " Aranhil repeated, watching as a small drop of blood slowly dripped onto the bed, making a shaky red line over the prince's palm. He gently grabbed Legolas' wrist, trying to stop the shaking as he carefully wrapping the white material over the small wound. While doing so Legolas looked at his father who was carefully tracing over the bite mark, turning as Aranhil finished. He gasped quietly, feeling hot tears pool in his eyes as his guilt was fully realized. But as soon as it came, the guilty feeling left, leaving Legolas angry; why should he have to deal with these feelings? Why could he not just escape this reality and go into a world of peace and happiness?

"Legolas, would you like me to read to you again?" asked Thranduil. Legolas narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms with difficulty. His father; that why he felt so terrible. That is who had ruined his life.

"Or maybe you would like to rest."

"I will find no rest, especially with the light this bright," snapped Legolas.

"It is not very light in here," replied Thranduil, Aranhil going over and pulling the drapes over the windows then sighing.

"To him it is bright."

"Do you love me?" asked Legolas, turning to his father, Camthalion raising his eye. Thranduil nodded, seating himself on the bed.

"I love you dearly my son."

"And you wish me good health?"

"Of course, that is why you are here."

"And you wish me happiness?"

"Yes, yes of course I do," said Thranduil kindly.

"Then give me the powder back to make me happy!"cried Legolas.

"I cannot," whispered Thranduil, taking Legolas' unscathed hand and squeezing gently, only to be hit away.

"But you do not understand," Legolas whined, sinking down, beginning to cough, "I feel so terrible." The king turned to Aranhil, looking utterly defeated.

"It is only the pain my lord, " sighed Aranhil.

"It is more then pain, but you are just to thick to understand." And Legolas continued to rant and cry, eventually tearing himself down to sobs. Thranduil held him close, trying to console him with sweet words and gentle caresses, looking helplessly to Camthalion. His eldest merely shrugged, Aranhil tugging him out.

"You should go rest now my lord."

"I cannot leave my father. Legolas may become violent once more." But the healer shook his head sadly, sighing.

"Camthalion, Camthalion. Look back and tell me what you see." Camthalion opened the door, watching as his father half dragged Legolas off the bed and over to the basin, just in time as the prince began to convulse. However his stomach was empty, merely spitting up blood instead.

"I know Legolas," crooned Thranduil, helping Legolas to sit back up as his son began to cry once more, grabbing the front of his robes.

"Please, please just kill me," was the pitiful whimper, Camthalion feeling his heart break even more, "Fading will take too long. Just end the pain for me if you love me." Thranduil remained silent, hugging Legolas as the prince began to cry hysterically, feeling tears prick his eyes.

"Go, be with Amoniel. I am sure she is distraught and needs your comfort," said Aranhil.

"But my father-"

"Will be fine. I shall not leave him alone. Now go, you look ready to fall over." Camthalion nodded, going off to his wife.

* * *

"Oh how I have missed you so!" Amoniel cried happily as Camthalion entered the room, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her husband spun her around briefly before kissing her, smiling.

"Camthalion, you look as pale as the sheets! And what is that on your shirt?" He looked down, finding a few specks on red blood staining his normally clean shirt.

"It is nothing, do not worry yourself my dear. And I am simply a bit tired."

"Well go, lay down and I shall get you a nice warm drink." Camthalion nodded, slowly sitting on his bed and putting his feet up, sighing; this felt wonderful. Amoniel soon returned, handing him a warm cup of tea, then asking to spare no details.

"Oh my love, I am sorry you had to go through that. I would have come, but I may have angered him more."

"Nay, no excuses now. I would like rest now, if only for a bit," said Camthalion, setting down the cup. Amoniel nodded, kissing his forehead and stroking back his hair.

"Sleep now, I am going to pay a visit."

"Yes, but be careful." She nodded, tidying up before leaving and heading to Legolas' room. She knocked quietly, Aranhil opening the door.

"Ah, my lady Amoniel, what a nice surprise," whispered the healer.

"I wanted to check up on my father-in-law and Legolas."

"I have wonderful news. Come." Amoniel stepped in, nearly weeping at the sight; Thranduil was lying on the bed with Legolas on him, head resting on his son's and hands laced together. Both their eyes lidded in elven sleep, however Legolas' hands were still shaking but not as much as before.

"Legolas was able to find some peace," explained Aranhil, "And Thranduil seeing this finally was able to relax. They fell asleep mere minuets ago."

"I am so glad to see them rest. My husband too has decided to lay down, if only for a bit. Well, can I do anything for you Aranhil?"

"Oh no, I am just going to clean up a bit then find a nice chair." Both talked a bit more before Aranhil took her leave, taking one last fond look before leaving. She went back to her room, cuddling close to Camthalion and falling asleep with the image of Legolas and Thranduil stuck in her head.

* * *

_Legolas__ took the sacks and walked away with out a word and without looking back at __Tegalad__, who seemed confused that he was not leaving with his master._

_- - - - - - - -_

Tegalad, the sleek black stallion, a recent coming of age gift, snorted softly as he watched his blonde elf leave him alone with another elf. He nickered, turning his neck and calling once more. Why was he left with this stranger? Why did this stranger look so sad? But more importantly, when would he get his daily apple? Tegalad turned his head to the elf, nudging him softly.

"Ai, do not give me that look," sighed Rilien, "I know it was not right, but who I am to deny a prince his wants?" Saying this seemed to take away some of his guilt, letting him brighten up.

"Besides, I am sure he will visit, he is bound to eventually. Now come, I want to acquaint you with your new home." Tegalad was lead around, growing more and more upset. This elf was not his elf, and his elf was not this elf.

"Come on now Blackie, keep walking. I'm going to find you a nice tree to tie you to," said Rilien as the horse stopped. Tegalad gave a shrill neigh, stepping backwards as the rope around his neck went taunt. Although he did not fully understand what elves were saying, he understood his name was Tegalad, not 'Blackie.' Also, he had figured out that the nice walls around him were referred to as a 'stall', not a tree.

"Come on, I'll just make sure your safe and find you some food to eat." But Tegalad refused to move, wishing to have Legolas back.

"I said move your body, horse!" And the battle of wills began, the winner a very sore Rilien and very woozy Tegalad. However, Tegalda could still muster one simple thought: go find Legolas and get an apple.

'Stupid beast,' thought Rilien, looking a vague horse foot print on his arm, 'He will not be worth if he can't behave.'

* * *

Again, the chapters (the last 3) will be posted much faster then 4 months. Also, wishing Daytripper10108 to feel better as I know she is sick. Any and all comments would be enjoyed. 


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer:_ All identifiable settings and characters belong to Tolkien and are only used by me to create this little piece of fiction. Any identifiable lines or references belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.

_Warnings:_ Major AU, OOC, drug abuse, unbeted

_A/N:_ See, not four months till this chapter! Also, I forgot to add something last chapter that was bothering me; pronouns are used a lot. There were certain parts where I know I used too many. And again, please heed the warnings, especially the OOC and unbeted part as this has not changed.

I'd also like a clear up a part that Daytripper reminded me about; Legolas is in fact acting as he should (We mean for this AU). From some more notes, she said that people lose their personalities and normal behaviors during drug addiction. However, this chapter is strictly on my own personal opinion and beliefs.

* * *

Aranhil opened the door to Legolas' room once again, having constantly checked the two occupants in the bed, along with Amoniel and Camthalion's dwelling during the seemingly never-ending night. All four had slept deeply and soundly, never once waking when their door went ajar. He smiled, finding Legolas slowly shifting and blinking. He shut the door, going over and kneeling down, happy to feel no glass pricking through his clothing. 

"Good morning Legolas," he whispered, "How are you this morning?" After a bit a thought Legolas answered.

"I feel torn." Aranhil nodded, motioning for the prince to continue.

"My body feels sore and injured, but my mind seems lighter than ever."

"Oh this is wonderful news Prince Legolas!" cried Aranhil, Thranduil jerking awake and blinking rapidly, his arms tightening. He looked down, nearly overjoyed to see a blonde head and body atop his own.

"Oh thank the Valar," the king sighed, relaxing his hold, "I thought you would have left in search of the p-" But he stopped, pursing his lips.

"That would have been wonderful to have, none of this pain" sighed Legolas sadly, leaning back into his father. Thranduil and Aranhil both tensely waited for an outrageous remark or pitiful comment, ready to restrain the youngest if need be. But none came, only silence. The healer gave a skeptical look, slowly getting up as Legolas twiddled his thumbs.

"My king, mayhap you wish to have something to eat?" asked Aranhil.

"If only I can eat with Legolas." He nodded, leaving father and son and briskly going off to Camthalion and Amoniel's room. He peeked in, finding both still fast asleep; no need to rush, the sun was only a few hours old, though it was hard to tell with the windows covered in both rooms. He went to the kitchens, frowning slightly as he found most of the cooks and maids whispering to one another, occasionally pointing at him.

"Oh yes, this is more then enough for our king," said Aranhil, accepting the plate. The cook nodded, bidding him a stiff goodbye. On his way back he tried to talk to some of his fellow friends, only to find they did not acknowledge him or simple scampered off.

'What has gotten into everybody today?'

- - - - - - - - - -

"Come now Legolas," said Thranduil, "This apple piece has your name on it." Legolas merely huffed, turning his head sharply.

"I am not hungry. My body craves something you refuse to give me. I will notify you on any changes." Thranduil sighed, hanging his head in defeat and nibbling the red apple slice after some thought. Legolas had begun to pace, remaining silent as he had finished the plate Aranhil had brought him, the healer disappearing again.

"I want you to drink some the water, Legolas."

"I am not thirsty as well."

"You may not feel it but I am sure you are. You are going to become dehydrated very soon."

"Oh, so you are a skilled healer along with my keeper? How wonderful," mocked Legolas, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Thranduil sighed, letting his shoulders sink; at least it was sarcasm and not some worse comment.

"Please, just have a small sip to ease my mind."

"No."

"Legolas," warned Thranduil, raising his eyes to his son. Legolas stopped pacing, glaring back at his father until he sighed and stomped his foot.

"I said I don't want to."

"Come now, you are acting like an elfling again."

"I am an adult and as so can do what I want!" Thranduil merely shook his head, chuckling softly.

"I however am still your father. Now if you don't drink this you will not only disappoint me but harm yourself." Legolas continued to glare, whining softly.

"You are giving me a headache," he said, rubbing his temples.

"Are you sure that is not simply your body demanding water?"

"You are not a healer! You are a king and that is it!"

"Ah, but he is right my prince." Both looked over, Aranhil smiling from the doorway.

"You are dehydrated, a headache the least of your worries for now. You could become very weak, and eventually pass out. Now I am healer, and I say drink." Legolas groaned loudly, obviously distraught and upset.

"I will stop pestering you if you listen," said Thranduil softly.

"Fine, if you will leave me alone." He went over to the table angrily, gulping down the water and then wiping his mouth.

"Happy?" he croaked, eyes watering slightly.

"Legolas look at yourself," said Thranduil trying to keep a straight face; in his haste Legolas had sloshed water down his entire front, "You look like an elfling who has just learned to use an adult cup."

"I did not mean to," whimpered Legolas, slowly rubbing his temples, "And I wish to lay down now." Thranduil got up, smiling and patting the bed.

"Then rest now. I will read and wait for you until you feel better. Then mayhap we can go for a walk?" Legolas nodded slowly, pulling up the blanket as Aranhil pulled his father aside.

"I do not think that would be wise my king. Something is amiss in Greenwood."

- - - - - -

"Oh look there _he_ is."

"I'm surprised he's allowed out."

"Where are the guards? I don't want to be attacked." Camthalion glared at the passing elves, nearly lunging at one after a particularly rude comment.

"Easy now my love, they know not of which they speak," spoke Amoniel, taking her husband's hand and pulling him forward.

After Legolas had rested, saying he felt much better, Thranduil had announced it was time that they all get some fresh air. With Amoniel and Camthalion awake, the four had gone off to walk along some of the dirt paths. However, it soon was apparent that the elves had heard of Legolas' ordeal, whispering amongst themselves.

"Well it was supposed to be secret," said Thranduil, patting his youngest son's hand.

"So everybody knows of course," hissed Legolas, restraining himself not to bolt into the woods nor let the tears pooling in his eyes to fall. How could he have acted so childish? So out of control? So addicted?

"You shall have to visit Tegalad soon," said Thranduil absently, "I am sure he misses you dearly. Maybe tomorrow after regaining some more strength you can ride him once more."

"Oh Tegalad," wailed Legolas, dropping to his knees and covering his face with his hands, "How could I have done that to you?" Aranhil looked about, a small band of young females stopping and whispering as Thranduil stooped down, trying to console his son.

"What? What happened to Tegalad?"

"I-I….I sold him! Sold him to Rilien because his crops were destroyed and the price rose!"

"Oh, looks like somebody needs a time-out," cried one the elves, "Not getting what he wants is getting him cranky."

"I will show them cranky," growled Camthalion, pushing his sleeves up and storming over, shoving back the one elf.

"You will not talk to about my brother and your prince like that!"

"I shall talk about that creature how I wish to!" snapped the elf, pushing Camthalion back, "I look to my leaders as beings who I can relate to and admire. I do not admire that _elfling's_ behavior."

"I did not mean to," sobbed Legolas grabbing onto his father's robes, "Really. But I was desperate, I was not thinking straight, honest!"

"I know," said Thranduil softly, "I know. But we will get him back. Come, let us go back in now and take another nap." Legolas gave no resistance, Amoniel tugging her husband back into before the argument came to physical blows.

"Ada, ada I'm so sorry."

"Hush now Legolas, I know," whispered Thranduil, pushing back the blonde hair, smiling, "We will discuss this much later. While you sleep, Camthalion will get your horse back."

"But what if he cannot?" spoke Legolas hoarsely.

"Then I shall personally see to this Rilien character and ask him for Tegalad back. I do not think he shall refuse his king."

* * *

Did anyone spot the HP reference? Again, this chapter was strictly based off my own personal beliefs that the symptoms would simply ease away. This is the penultimate chapter for the first ending, being there are two endings. Thanks to all the reviewers and readers. 


	15. Alternate Ending

_Disclaimer:_ All identifiable settings and characters belong to Tolkien and are only used by me to create this little piece of fiction.

_Warnings:_ Major AU, OOC, character death

_A/N: _Well, it has been how many months since this has been updated? I offer up the biggest apology, and hopefully you that you who will read/review this chapter will accept some of my excuses. My laptop broke and I could not find enough inspiration to type this; of course I could have typed it, but then it would have been poorly written. This is the alternate ending (I do not know when the rest of the story will be posted), in which Legolas dies. I would like to point out that I am not sure what happens to Elves when they die, so I am going to try and create something that would hopefully be believable. If I have completely butchered Tolkien's work to such a degree that many of you wish to kill me (which I hope will not happen) many I please point out the warning of major AU? _looks up at warnings_ This is my interpretation of what would happen if Legolas was to die in Mirkwood under the circumstances. At first I had a few paragraphs, but I have decided to write it all a new. Enough of my ramblings, here is the alternate ending, by V.

* * *

There would be no feast in the woods that day, although food would be eaten in sparse amounts. There would be no happy songs sung to the tops of the high trees that day, although laments would echo well into the night. There would be no smiles that day, although there would be hugs and kisses. There would be no bright eyes that day, although eyes would be shining with tears.

The Elf Path remained silent and still. The trees barely moved in the strong breeze that blew in with the black clouds. The deer of the forest hid away, and the birds muted. The black moths found shelter in trees and bushes, awaiting the rain. Even the black spiders did not dare come out. That day everything quieted.

As the clouds slowly began to come closer to the palace of Mirkwood, not a single elf took any notice. Even when thunder rolled, wind blew, and lightning flashed, no one moved, no one stirred. Not even when a chill downpour began did anyone move, although a few looked up, allowing the rain to gently wash away their tears.

"Even the weather mourns" whispered Glandur quietly to his fellow warriors, eyes never leaving the large slab of stone that stood in the center of the circle of elves. All around were the darkly clad elves of Mirkwood, each face staring blankly ahead, or looking up at the storm in partial horror, partial thankfulness. With the rain, tears would not be seen, although everything would be soaked. Did the king of Mirkwood truly need wet clothes along with what he was going through?

Having escaped long ago from the drug dealer, Rilien, Tegalad the black stallion stood at the head of the slab of stone, halter held by Camthalion. Large drops of water that dripped over his eyes made it seem as though the horse was crying, exactly like the elf beside him. Camthalion stood beside his wife, Amoniel, one hand holding the stallion's halter, other grasping hers, fingers laced and squeezing. His shoulders shook as tried to quiet his sobs, eyes red, and both hands shaking slightly. Amoniel, although still fair faced, looked no better as she delicately wiped her eyes, wet hair clinging to her dampening dress.

The couple, distressed, tear stricken, and heartbroken, surprisingly looked more collected than the king of Mirkwood, who stood beside the stone slab, faces dry from tears. As the rain pounded down, tiny droplets began to drip from the end of his hair and onto the slick muddy ground. His eyes were vacant, devoid of everything but life, lacing hope, the will to go on. Numerous letters sat on his desk, all sending their condolences for the king of Mirkwood, the father who had lost a son to such a simple, but foreign fate. Death. The letters came from all of Middle-earth, from Imladris to the Golden Wood, and even a few from the lands of Men such as Minas Tirith.

Thranduil stared blankly as his son's finally peaceful face. There was no pain, no worry, but most of all, no more addiction. There would be no more need for Arahil to take care of him, or for Camthalion to spend the entire night by his side and waking with a stiff neck. There would be no more secret trips to Rilien for the powder, or fights that would injure both brothers; one mentally, one physically. Now, there was only peace, and emptiness.

Minutes, hours, or was it days, passed by. Very quietly, the elves slowly began to disperse, one by one, or two by two. Tegalad whickered softly as Thranduil kneeled down and rested his head in his arms, wet limbs lying on the elegantly carved stone. The hand of his deceased son remained by his hand, cold and pale.

"Camthalion, my love, we should go soon" Amoniel said softly, squeezing her hand gently, "We are both soaked, let us go retire inside for a while, we can come back out once the rain stops."

Sobs slowing slightly, Camthalion handed Tegalad's halter over to one of the guards and leaned into Amoniel's embrace, eyes wandering over the prone form of his father.

"We cannot leave him."

"We cannot make him leave" Amoniel whispered, "I will not make you leave if you so desire."

Wiping his eyes slightly, Camthalion nodded slightly. Ever so slowly, he felt himself accepting his brother's unplanned death. One day, he felt, he would be nearly whole once more, although a piece would always be missing. Approaching his father, the elf laid a comforting hand on his father's shoulder.

"Adar, we are going in for a while, or at least until the rain stops. We think you should come."

Amoniel nodded. Thranduil looked up, seemingly confused. With a slight motion, Camthalion watched as Amoniel headed towards the palace, and then kneeled down next to his father.

"This was not the way it was supposed to be" the king whispered, "He was supposed to become better, and come back to me."

"But he did not, Adar" replied Camthalion softly.

"I should have seen the signs, I should have known!"

"Do not blame yourself; none of us saw, none of us could have foreseen that _this_ would happen. Please, do not leave this world for another, do not leave yet."

Thranduil turned his head to look at his eldest, and wiped away a tear that threatened to roll down Camthalion's face.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Do not leave for Valinor, do not leave me alone, Mother is gone, and I do not want you gone as well" confessed Camthalion, "Please, there is still something here to live for."

"Live for, live for what? My son is dead, he died a horrible death."

"But Adar, **I** am not dead, do you not care for me, your other son?" Camthalion said, "Do you not love me also?"

Realizing what he had said, the king slowly embraced Camthalion and kissed the top of his head as his son's shoulders began to shake again.

"Oh no, I love you, I did not mean to…"

Thranduil sighed.

"I will not leave you; I cannot have another of my family lost. I will remain as long as you do."

The two sat in the rain for some time, silently comforting one another. The flashes of lightning grew closer and closer until the ground shook with each clap of thunder. Soaked from head to toe, Thranduil look to Camthalion for one last answer before he went inside, and guards came to move Legolas' body.

"Is there any hope for the future, my son? This could easily happen to another elf, and I could not bear it if it did."

"Adar, there is always hope, but sometimes it is just hard to see. Of course this could happen to someone else, but Legolas made a decision, a poor one, but a decision none the less. In the end he fought though, harder than I have ever seen him."

"What am I to do now? I can outlaw the sell of the powder, but I have a feeling someone will find a way around it. This cannot happen again!"

Camthalion sniffled slightly and looked over the dead body of his brother.

"Adar, this is not your fault, you cannot feel responsible for what Legolas did, it was his choice. But hopefully in the future someone, should this happen again, will find the courage to ask for help sooner. It is never too late to hope."

Nodding, Thranduil stood and helped Camthalion to his feet. They hugged, and then with a final look of Legolas' body, the two turned to continue mourning inside, but also to continue their lives. As they made their way inside, the rain slowed, and far away in the unseen distance, a rainbow appeared, smearing the grey and black with color.

The End.

* * *

Yes, the rainbow may seem cheesy, but I liked it; there's always hope, at least in my opinion although it may be hard to see at times.

I hope you liked my alternate ending to 'Addiction', and please review. Just a note though, flames will used to help keep my feet warm as I struggle with the beginnings of a cold. This story has not been proofread, so any mistakes are mine, although right now I cannot see any major ones. Have a great weekend everyone!


End file.
